Un saiyajin en GameIndustri
by Son Goku -Xeno
Summary: Nuevos encuentros, peleas, amores y retos que le depara a nuestro saiyajin en un nuevo mundo. (Fic alternó a la otra historia espero le den la oportunidad a esta historia también tengo esta historia en wattpad lo encontraran con el mismo título ya que en wattpad lo publico primero luego aqui)
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

* * *

Esto puede ser un problema – persona hablando

 _No me daré por vencido_ \- persona pensando o recuerdos

 _ **Tienes razón**_ – telepatia

 **Kaio-ken!** – técnicas

* * *

 **-Nameless-**

* * *

Nameless: este es un viaje largo y le prometí a mis amigos y familia que volvería aunque mi padre me dijo que si encuentro oponentes fuertes que los desafié para superarme a mi mismo jeje.

me rio por eso y miro a mi alrededor.

Nameless: veo que estoy llegando y el tener un control sobre los portales espacio tiempo para viajar atraves de dimensiones, me tomo bastante pero velio la pena.

Dije en mi mente mientras veo que salgo del portal y me siento extraño, veo mi reflejo y veo que he rejuvenecido.

nameless: mm me olvide de poner una barreta a mi alrededor por si algo asi llegara a pasar jeje.

me rio nerviosamente con una gota de sudor ante mi estupides y veo que tengo la estatura que mi hermano a los 13 años.

?: ven joven guerrero.

nameless: mm? pareceria que alguien me llama.

cierro mis ojos unos minutos y los abro empezando a caminar hacia donde ciento que me estan llamando esa extraña voz.

?:toca la pared a tu derecha se abrira un pasadiso te estoy esperando.

dijo eso y haciendo lo que me dijo se abrio un pasadiso no recibí ya ninguna instrucion de su parte.

nameless: seguro quiere que entre, que mas da.

me encojo de hombro entro y el pasadizo detras de mi se cierra.

nameless: no hay vuelta atras

diciendo eso me pongo en marcha bajando las escaleras hasta lo mas profundo veo una espada incrustada en un pedestal de piedra, la espada era Blanca con el mango blanco con un toque oscuro bordeando al plateado y en el los bordes negros.

nameless: mm asi que tu me estabas llamando?

diciendo eso refiriendome a la espada como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

?:si tu eres el elegido para poder portar mi poder como dios CPU del equilibrio (BW Heart), pero veo que no te sorprende

me acerco frente a la espada

nameless: he visto cosas peores que ya nada me sorprende realmente jeje

rio mientras me rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza y escucha una leve risa de la espada

?: eres alguien interesante y espero trabajemos juntos mi nuevo compañero

me empece a acercar, pongo mi rodilla derecha en el piso y la miro

nameless: pienso lo mismo ya que eres mi primer amigo o deberia decir amiga jeje

recivo una risilla de la espada

?: te diste cuenta y eso que trato que nadie se de cuenta alterando mi voz

en ese momento noto como poderes desconocidos van callendo y mi mirada cambia a una seria

nameless: algo anda mal

digo serio

?:las otras diosas estan en problemas.

la miro y le doy una leve sonrisa

nameless: asi que hay diosas espero tener un encuentro amistoso con ellas, aunque veo que ahora estan en problemas.

me paro tomando la espada con mi mano derecha

?: aunque me saques no seras de ayuda ya que...

* * *

 **-NARRADOR-**

* * *

sus palabras se detuvieron cuando la armadura aparecio a su alrededor, su estatura volvio denuevo pero como a la edad de 20 años su aparincia es distinta a su aspecto fisico real con una altura de1,78cm algo normal en un adulto, con una atraje color blanco con algunos detalles y bordes de color negro con unas alas como si fueran drones con forma triangular con punta y eran pequeñas pero largas ya que eran 10 en total 5 del lado izquierdo y 5 del derechol en su espalda mientras estos flotan es Simbolo de que es un CPU en este mundo y sus ojos son blanco brillante en el centro con borde plateado un poco oscuro, su cabello la se vuelve un poco liso pero conservando algunos tonos con punta una mitad es blanco y la otra conserva su color negro natural.

nameless: un poco exagerado aparte de eso mi apariencia cambio totalmente pero servira

espero respuesta de la espada

?:...

no tuvo ningua respuesta

nameless: etto estas bien parece que imprecione o algo por el estilo por el que no dices nada

mientras decia eso le cae una gota de sudor nerviosa

?:co-como lograste transformarte entiendo que hayas aceptado ser CPU dios del Equilibrio (BW Heart) pero el trans-transformarte lleva tiempo y se necesita entrenamiento, pe-pero tu-tu lo lograste como si fuera lo mas natural de todo.

decia con pequeños tartamudeos por el shock de que logre la transformacion naturalmente como si hubiera nacido con estas habilidades

nameless: bueno no elegirias a cualquiera sino estaria preparado, me adapto rapidamente a cualquier cosa como si fuera lo mas natural y si debo usarlo sin entrenamiento puedo aprender mientras uso mis propios instintos ya que entrene para adaptarme a cualquier situacion, aparte de usar este poder para proteger a mis seres queridos a costa de mi vida los protegere eso te incluye a ti.

miro la espada y le doy una sonrisa no se pero algo dentro de mi, me decia que ella se ruboriso

?: ba-baka n-no di-digas es-esas cosas tan a la ligera

dijo tartamudeando y feliz por tener un compañero que tambien se preocupe por ella

nameless: a todo caso como te llamas? me imagino que tienes un nombre

de pronto el ambiente se siente frio con una sensación de dolor y soledad

?:no tengo un nombre

decia mientras su voz se sentia con un profundo dolor de abandono y soledas

?: mi creadora se sacrifico para crearme y solo se que ella me dijo, que pase lo que pase y aunque no me a podido dar un nombre, seria la que podria ayudar a las diosas a no llevar la misma carga que yo tengo.

se toma unos minutos

?: esa carga sera la misma que cargaras, esas fueron sus palabras y aun no he entendido y sigo sin entender pero, algun dia de seguro lo encontrare

termino de explicar y entendio lo que se referia la persona que la creo o eso creia, pero eso lo hizo pensar un buen nombre para ella.

nameless: bueno Luna quisas podamos encontrar eso juntos mientras yo te ayudare a encontrar lo que te hace falta

le sonrio y sientio una sensacion de inmensa alegria, entusiasmo y sorpresa

Luna: co-como me lla-llamaste?

tartamudeo esperando escuchar con alegria en su voz por su ahora nombre

Nameless:te llame Luna porque veo lo brillante que eres como la luna con esos bordes oscuros que se asemejan a la noche que ayudan a reflejar tu belleza je

se rio felizmente

nameless: espero te guste tu nombre Luna-chan

dije eso ultimo y sentio como la alegria de Luna subia

Luna: Si si si si

decia como un niña pequeña feliz como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo

Nameless: por cierto me llamo Son Nameless, pero dime Nameless

le dio una sonrisa de felicidad y sientio que ella se emociona

Luna:Un gusto ser tu compañera nameless-kun

lo dijo con inmensa felicidad en su voz y él le seguia sonriendo

Nameless: el gusto es mio tambien espero nos llevemos bien jeje

ambos se reían alegremente

Luna: bueno nameless-kun creo que es hora de ir a lo importante.

dijo ya con seriedad en su voz

Nameless: si lo se he estado sintiendo sus precenciaa para ver como estan veo que han podido mantener a ralla lo que sea que esten reteniendo o tratando de vencer, no podran porque el poder de este no ha diaminuido pero tamppco ha aumentado, pero el de ellas a decaido bastantes y solo queda una en pie.

explico la situacion y luna esta contenta de tenerme de compañero y su primer amigo

Luna: entonces

ya sabíamos lo que íbamos a hacer

nameless/luna: andando/andando

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

vemos a la diosa purple heart combatiendo contra Rei Ryghts la diosa Tarl, se le habia complicado pero gracias a la intervencion de White Heart y las hermanas Ram y Rom las white sister, pudieron preparar un contrataque junto con las otras CPU Goodness contra el rayo de Tarl que amenazaba con matar a sus amigos y familia haciendo un ultimo contrataque las diosas ayudan a purple heart a impulsarse a mas velocidad para un ataque slash, mientras las CPU Sister Purple sister, Black sister y las hermanas White sister protegian a purple heart de no ser atacada.

 **-De vuelta con Nameless y Luna-**

va rapidamente volando mientras la situacion y pudo ver desde la posicion a el enemigo que se enfrentaba sonreia, se detuvo en un edificio no muy cerca del combate.

luna: porque te detienes nameless?

pregunto luna con duda y seriedad

nameless: he visto que la persona con la que luchan esta sonriendo, eso significa que su contraataque no funcionara.

suspiro mientras decia eso volvia a su forma real dejando las alas en su espalda haciendo que su estatura se conserve junto a su forma real y con eso pone ambas manos juntas en su cintura hacia atras.

Nameless: no me queda de otra que usarlo **KAAA-MEEEE**

diciendo eso llamo la atencion de luna

luna:nameless que...

no pudo terminar porque sintio un enorme poder reuniendose en mis manos y quedo en shock

luna:que es...

mientras intenta articular palabras, seguia cargando energia en las palmas de las manos

Nameless: **HAAA-MEEE**

un enorme orbe azul se reunio en la palma de sus manos listo para ser lanzado en el momento apropiado.

 **-Devuelta con la batalla-**

Purple heart(neptune): esto acaba ahora **[Victory Slash]**.

estira su espada hacia el frente llendo a gran velocidad pero..

Tarl(rei): jaja caiste

un campo de fuerza empujo a purple heart con fuerza hacia atras las demas diosas la sostuvieron a tiempo pero en ese momento.

Tarl: mueran todos.

Ella apuntando no solo a las diosas sino que en la misma trayectoria estaban todos en la mira, dispara el enorme rayo de energia de su arma dirigendose a su objetivo pero...

?: **HAAAAA**

Hubo un grito y una gran energia azul se dirigio hacia el rayo que lanzo tarl, chocando contra el rayo de energia y cabe decir que no se esperaron lo siguiente la energia azul atravezo con suma facilidad el rayo lanzado por tarl y destruyendo tambien su arma.

 **-Con Nameles y Luna-**

unos minutos atras

ve como tenia razon y el rayo de energia es disparado

nameless: **AHORA**

penzo y lanzo su ataque hacia el rayo

Nameless: **[CHOOO-KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA]**

Lanzando el ataque desde lejos chocando contra el rayo del oponente atravesando el rayo y destruyendo el arma por completo.

 **-Tiempo actual-**

Nameless: el resto depende de ustedes.

diciendo eso con una sonrisa poniendo 2 dedos en la frente he imaginando un lugar que nadie lo vea mientras sus alas desaparecian y volvia a la imagen de un chico de 13 o 14 con una estatura de 1.55cm Con muñequeras y camisa de color negro junto con su gi de color azul, ahora solo usando su velocidad desaparece y aparece arriba de un arbol mirando todo desde ahi, mientras oculta por completo su ki/energia

 **-Devuelta con el combate-**

vemos a una Tarl furiosa alguien contrarresto su rayo y lo peor es que ese ataque fue mas poderosa que el de ella, rechinando los dientes con enojo descuido su defensa por completo

Tarl: maldita sea el que haya arruinado mis planes

dijo con ira y odio segada completamente en su emociones, las diosas y las diosas sister aliviadas fueron a contraatacar

purple heart(neptune): acabemos con esto **[Victory Slash]**.

diciendo eso todas las demas la siguieron y cargaron sus ataque especiales derrotandola

white heart(blac): se acabo por fin.

dijo eso eso con alivió en su voz

black heart(noire): puedes volver a decirlo si quieres.

diciendo con el mismo alivio mirando a tarl

Green heart(vert): bueno pero no dejen de lado de que tuvimos una ayuda misteriosa

dijo eso refiriendose al rayo azul que contrarresto el ataque de tarl con suma facilidad lo atraveso

purple heart(neptune): igual sea quien sea nuestro misterioso aliado en este combate tiene mi agradecimiento.

dijo con sumo alivio y felicidad de que sus companeras y amigos estan a salvo

tarl: no canten victoria tan rapido

dijo eso mientras reunia energia en sus manos para un ultimo ataque hacia todos.

 **-Con Nameless y Luna-**

Nameless:...

mira serio a tarl y luna por fin respondio

luna: nameless que fue ese ataque.

dijo atravez de su enlace mental

nameless: es una tecnica que aprendi de mi padre, que su maestro le enseñó hace años.

le dijo mentalmente a luna

luna: es una tecnica muy poderosa si eso contrarresto el rayo de tarl

dijo con asombro ante semejante técnica y ve a nameless que le sonrie

Nameless: jeje aun recuerdo que hice la tecnica a la primera cuando me la mostro y dijo que lo mismo habia pasado cuando su maestro se lo enseñó jeje.

dijo eso con una leves risas y uniendose a sus risa luna

luna: eres igual de fuerte que tu padre nameless? je

dijo entre las risitas y resive una sonrisa de nostalgia de nameless

Nameless: yo lo considero el mas fuerte de todos a mi padre aunque..

hiso una pausa lo cual le llamo la atencio a luna pero derrepente sintieron el aumento de poder de tarl

nameless: parece que debemos posponer nuestra conversación para mas adelante luna-chan.

dijo eso sintio que luna se avergüenza por el "chan" pero se recompuso enseguida

luna: tienes razon nameless-kun parece que tarl no se rinde ante la inminente derrota

resive una sonrisa de namelesa ante lo dicho por ella

nameless: creo que les dare una ultima mano

invocando las alas de su forma dios CPU(BW Heart) con forma de puntas de guadaña grande con 10 ojas de alas que solo 8 de ellas aparecen son largas al estar unidas se estiran y se separan, mientras de un momento a otro desaparecen

luna: tienes un gran control de tus alas

dijo con impresion y alegria

nameless: dejemos que mis alas se encarguen de protegerlas.

diciendo eso ve como tar carga su ultimo ataque desesperado

 **-Devuelta en el campo de batalla-**

Tarl carga un ataque con todo el poder/energia que reune en sus manos y las diosas y las diosaa sister forman un circulo alrededor se tarl para contener el ataque.

En el momento de la explosion las alas de nameless se dividen en varias partes y se pegan en las espaldas de las diosa hearts y diosas sister usando su propia enrgia crea una barrera que las protege del daño de la explocion, auque no evita que sean empujadas hacia atras.

Al terminar la explosión se ve el lugar en ruinas viéndose la luz del sol junto un arcoíris

Purple, black, white y green heat junto a las sisters todas perdieron sus formas de diosas por el golpe de la explocion pero sin recibir daños volvieron a su formas humanas.

De un momento a otro Tarl trata de preparar otro ataque mas

Pero fue detenida por Arfoire quien tenia en sus manos un amuleto que era el origen del poder de Tarl.

Afroire procede a lanzar el objeto con el poder de Tarl hacia unos metros de distancia.

Y usa una de sus habilidades para destruir el amuleto.

poniéndole fin a los planes de no solo de tarl sino tambien sus poderes, ya que esta al destruirse la fuente de sus poderes causó que gritara de dolor el abandono repentino de su poder.

Para después quedar inconsciente en el procesó mientras Arfoire la observa mientras conversaba con Warechu.

Despues de que Arfoire termina de hablar con Warechu se disponía a retirarse pero la voz de Neptuno

Neptune: porque nos ayudaste?

Dijo con duda a una de sus enemigas las que las ha ayudado

Arfoire: tengo mis planes para el futuro y no quiero que nadie los arruine.

Dijo sonriendo astutamente

Neptune: es asi

Dijo mirandola a Arfoire con una sonrisa

Neptune: gracias Arfoire por ayudarnos

Dijo agradediciendo por la ayuda Arfoire

Arfoire: no me llames por mi nombre tan a la ligera!

Dice molesta pero sin romper su sonrisa astuta se retira del lugar junto a wacheru pero de reojo miro algo que flotaba detras de neptuno y desaparecia.

Arfoire: _parece que no fui la unica que ayudo, este misterioso ser quizás llegue a ser interesante._

Dijo en su mente con una sonrisa.

Arfoire: _espero encontrar esta anomalía pronto ya que eres alguien que ha llamado mucho mi atencion._

Fueron los últimos hasta desaparecer del lugar

 **-Devuelta con Nameless y Luna-**

Nameless sonrie, mientras sus alas reaparecen en su espalda para posteriormente desaparecer.

Nameless: parece que fue la unica que pudo notarme solo por la ultima intervencion de mis alas, sin dudas es la primera diosa original pero, antes de que ella existiera alguien creo un poder similar al de ella pero diferente a la vez, ya que este poder elige a su portador de forma permanete, no es verdad luna?.

Dijo en su mente mirando su espada.

Luna: Es correcto tienes sus poderes pero la diferencia es que los tuyos son identicos a las otras diosas en uno solo y tienes razon una vez elegido mi portador estare a tu lado hasta el final compañero.

Dijo afirmando lo dicho por nameless con una sonrisa.

Nameless: que tal si buscamos misiones para ganar algo de dinero y tener lo necesario para acomodarnos ?

Dijo pensando en entrenae en las misiones su nuevo poder y el suyo propio.

Luna: Estoy de acuerdo vamos nameless-kun

Termino de decir y nameless sonrie.

Nameless: nos volveremos a ver CPU Purple, Black, White y Green Hearts junto con sus candidatas a CPU Purple, Black y White sisters.

Diciendo con una sonrisa, pone 2 dedos en su frente y desaparece del lugar.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-3 años después Torneo GameIndustri-**

Han pasado 3 años desde que Tarl fue vencida definitivamente en ese tiempo nameless junto con luna que esta en su cintura en el lado derecho, con Sol en el lado izquierdo y con su báculo sagrado en su espalda se dirigía a Inscribirse en el torneo de GameIndustri[Como el torneo de artes marciales pero en vez de una plataforma era un coliseo], el primer premio era 10 millones de créditos y el segundo 5 millones de credito.

IF: Nameless dime enserio vas a participar en el torneo?

Fue la respuesta de IF pero le nameless le dice" iffy " que significa "Ai-chan" pero se da cuenta que al decir eso ella se sonroja así que trata de no hacerlo y solo decirle "IF" pero en ocasiones se le escapa el "Iffy(AI-chan)".

Nameless: si IF realmente quiero participar ya que esto me traer viejos recuerdos de los torneos que hacíamos con mi familia y amigos

Contesto con nostalgia y se forma una sonrisa un poco triste en su rostro recordando no solo el torneo de artes arciales con su familia y amigos sino el torneo del poder aunque este siendo un torneo que se jugaba mucho fue el ultimo por que sacrifico para sellar un portal dimensional nada ordinario ya que este seria muy peligro para los 12 universos pero esto lo llevo a donde esta hoy. IF lo mira y le apoya la mano en su hombro un poco preocupada.

IF: estas bien? te veo algo triste.

Preguntó mirando su sonrisa que sabia que no era las mismas de siempre.

Nameless: no pasa nada solo recordaba cosas del pasado je gracias por preocuparte por mi Iffy(Ai-chan)

Contesto mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y le sonreía inocentemente causando que IF se sonrojara.

IF: N-no Ha-hace falta enserio para que están los 'amigos' no?

Pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo en la palabra amigos ya que ella desarrollo un fuerte enamoramiento estos 3 años por nameless pero no ha podido confesarle sus sentimientos porque siempre sus amigas la interrumpían o el mismo "kami" lo evitaba porque cuando estaban solos siempre alguien llega a interrumpirlos.

Nameless: je tienes razón y seguro recuerdas el día que nos conocimos mmm siento que viene un flasback por aquí.

Contesto mientras recordaba ambos como se conocieron él y IF mientras este rompe la 4ta pared de ultimo.

* * *

 **-FlashBack-**

* * *

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Tarl fue vencida definitivamente en ese tiempo nameless junto con luna en su espalda van a una nueva misión, porque esta ahorrando algo de dinero para comprarse un pequeño terreno propio y poder tener su cosas sin problema.

Nameless: mm haber creo que esta misión clase S es la exagerada nadie viene aquí, bueno espero no hayan aceptado esta misión, además, se rumorea que es un extraño jefe secreto que es difícil de vencer pero solo unos pocos se atrevieron a hacerle frente y esos ganaron yo diría que tuvieron una buena fiesta/party .

Dijo mientras leí un papel con el encargo de misión en lo mas profundo de la mazmorra en la zona sur la parte mas peligrosa en busca de un ítem para crear un elixir para restaurar las tierras perdidas en la batalla hace 3 meses.

Nameless: _espero nadie mas haya tomado esta misión_

Penzo mirando aun el papel.

Luna: _**jeje con tu buena suerte es mas que obvio pero seguro que alguien mas habrá visto el detalle de la misión y la tomara.**_

Dijo con una leve risa.

Nameless: _ **no es por dinero que lo hago pero aunque lo necesito, solo necesitare la mitad de lo que ofrecen en la mision ya que me alcanza y me sobra para el terreno, las compras para el mes y podré hacer misiones mas tranquilamente.**_

Dijo eso en su mente mirando el papel.

 **Mision: Busqueda**

 **Riesgo de peligro: Alto nivel**

 **Recompensa: 50 Millones de Creditos**

 **Rango: S**

 **Detalles de la misión: Encontrar el ítem que da el Jefe oculto de la mazmorra en la parte mas profunda del la zona sur, debes vencer a todos los monstruos de ese camino y se abrirá el camino hacia el jefe oculto una vez comiences no hay vuelta atrás se le considera una misión alta porque es una misión suicida sin una party que es recomendada tómala bajo tu propio riesgo una vez dentro no puedes salir por un hechizo que evita que salgas pero eso no evita que otros entren en tu ayuda si es que la llegas a tener joven aventuro buena suerte en su mision.**

Nameless: me siento un poco estafado por la animos de buena suerte Jeje

Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras guarda el papel de la misionen su bolsillo.

Luna: _**bueno no te quejes a ti te gustan los retos difíciles como este**_

Dijo en un tono burlon

Nameless: ok ok no hace falta que te burles por querer un desafio.

Dijo resignado y ve como van apareciendo montruos

Nameless/Luna: la mision a comenzado/ _ **la mision a comenzado**_

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y nameless saco a luna empezó a correr mientras daba cortes precisos y fatales a los monstruos que los destruía rápidamente y usando su velocidad tomaba rapido las recompensas de los monstruos para no perder tiempo.

 **-En la entrada sur de la mazmorra-**

Mientras en la entrada se ve una chica de piel clara con ojos color esmeralda y pelo castaño claro que este lo tiene aproximadamente hasta la longitud de la cintura. La mayoría de sus flequillos son largos y llegan hasta sus ojos, curvados hacia afuera o hacia adentro de su cara, con una división en el lado de la esquina superior. Algunas partes del cabello enmarcan su rostro mientras más alcanza su pecho, aproximadamente la longitud del cabello que usa en una cola de caballo, sujeta con una pieza de cabello verde y frondoso. Lleva una camiseta negra, sin mangas y corta, con detalles plateados y un cinturón alrededor de la cintura. debajo de una chaqueta azul oscuro, de gran tamaño con detalles en negro, plateado y blanco. La usa abierta y tiene un cinturón grande y holgado en el que guarda todos sus teléfonos celulares esta chica era IF.

IF: _creo que es por aquí_

Dio un suspiro mientras seguía caminando.

IF: será mejor apurarme los lideres del gremio me dijeron que el que tomo esta misión, ademas fue en solitario y me mandaron a mi a ayudarle pero en que estaba pensando! el idiota que tomo la misión!

Exclamó con enojo porque la enviaron a ella a ayudar a un posible suicida muy dentro de ella estaba preocupada e iba a empezar a correr.

Pero en ese momento...

?: **GRRRRRRR**

Se escucho el rugido del jefe secreto eso alerto a las chicas y dio a entender que alguien lo encontró antes que ellas se miraron entre si y afirmaron con la cabeza

IF: maldición ya llego debo darme prisa!

Exclamo mientras empezó a correr hasta lo mas profundo de las masmorra.

 **-unos minutos atrás Nameless y Luna-**

Vemos a nameless con luna en sus manos moviéndose a gran velocidad y matando a los monstruos de una solo toque con su espada, aunque cuando era el turno de atacar de los monstruos estos no le hacían ni un solo daño.

Ya habiendo matado a todos los monstruos llego al jefe final ordinario pero se abrió una extraña plataforma en la entrada y escaleras se empezaron a formar hacia arriba en lo mas alto dando acceso al jefe secreto/oculto.

Nameless: bien ya no hay vuelta atras.

Dijo mirando la escalera hacia arriba

Luna: _**si mejor ponte en marcha y termina esto rápido sino alguien mas vendrá a interrumpir tu diversion.**_

Contesto con un tono burlón haciendo reír levemente a su compañero

Nameless: jeje bien andando.

Dijo eso al dar el primer paso se le aparecio una mision extra enfrente.

 **[Mision Extra]**

 **Mision: Mata a Hildegarn de un solo golpe para recibir la recompenza.**

 **Recompenza: Espada del Sol, incluye una habilidad con mencionar estas palabras "Yamato" una vez esta habilidad es activada podrá usar un conjunto de habilidades que su portador descubrirá en ese momento**

 **Fallo: si fallas solo recibirás el item ordinario sin recompensa.**

 **[¿Aceptas la misión?]**

 **[Si]-[No]**

Nameless: extraño pero es un buen desafio para probar uno de los movimientos de mi padre

Dijo sonriendo y pensando en el nuevo movimiento que usara apretó que **[Si]** apareciendo otro aviso

 **[Nueva misión adquirida]**

Luna: _**extraño pero seguro usaras uno de tus tecnicas hasta ahora solo me has mostrado el kaio-ken, ka-me-ha-me-ha, teletransportacion y la genkidama aunque no creo que sea lo único en tu repertorio de habilidades.**_

Dijo y nameless asintió eso hizo que imaginara que una sonrisa astuta salia de luna en ese instante.

Nameless: ciertamente tengo otras habilidades en mi arsenal pero debo de usarlas con precaución aparte de mis habilidades de CPU (BW heart) que adquiri de ti luna pude apredender a controlarlo mas facil pero fue dificil ya que el estar transformado llamaria la atencion, pero el entrenamiento mental me ayudo bastante en ese concepto.

Dijo poniendo ambas manos en la nuca mientras empiezo a correr la escalera con luna en su espalda en su funda.

Luna: _**ciertamente tu superas en gran medida a las CPU y las candidatas a CPU juntas, pero ciertamente tienes razon en ocultar tus habilidades de CPU, nunca hubo un varon CPU y eso solo llamaria la atencion de la diosa progenitora que es la primera diosa que ayudo a crear a las otras CPU, aunque creo que ya llamaste su atención pero aun no sabe quien eres.**_

Dijo en tono pensativo mientras nameless corría.

Solo fueron unos segundos y llegaron al ultimo escalón, nameless momentáneamente corto su enlaze mental con luna sin que se diera cuenta.

Nameless: _Hildegarn ese nombre lo conozco mi padre derroto un ser con ese nombre, no participe en la pelea porque estaba haciendo lo correcto salvando a las personas del lugar de la pelea aunque gracias a eso pude ver el combate, debe ser casualidad o quizás algo relacionado con mis nuevos poderes se acoplaron a mis recuerdo, quisas me enfrente a enemigos del pasado de mi padre en el que yo haya estado involucrado, ademas son creados especialmente solo para mi je esto es emocionante._

Dijo en su mente mientras una leve sonria aparece en su rostro y vuelve a restaurar su enlace mental con luna a tiempo.

Luna: _**parece que ya llegamos, estate atento que de seguro aparecera el jefe.**_

Dijo atra vez de su enlace mental con nameless

Nameless: no hace falta que lo digas.

Dijo serio y miro hacia arriba.

Nameless: ya esta aqui.

Dijo mirando al jefe secreto y resulto ser lo que sospechaba.

En observando como aparece un remolino y dentro del mismo aparece un jefe secreto Hildegarn.

Miraba como aterrisa enfrente de él y aparece arriba la el nombre y su nv.

 **[Boss: Hildegarn Nv 100]**

Hildegarn: **GRRRRRRR.**

Dio un rugido causando un poderoso viento que amenazaba con llevarse todo a su paso, pero nameless se tapo con ambos brazos para poder verlo sin inmutarse.

 **-Tiempo Actual-**

Nameless: nv 100 con razon es suicida seguro me daban por muerto jeje pero si mi padre lo derroto con ese ataque entonces.

Dijo poniendose en posicion de combate de su padre mientras sus ojos se vuelven plateados y su exprecion se vuelve mas seria.

Luna: _**alfin podre ver un nuevo movimiento tuyo.**_

Dijo con entusiasmo ya que nameless la habia guardado ya que sabia que iba emplear una nueva tecnica.

 **-Devuelta con IF-**

IF empezo a subir corriendo las escaleras

IF: enserio porque tenian que ser escaleras no tienen un elevador en esta zona?

Decía en forma sarcástica para si misma aun subiendo los escalones corriendo haciendo notar su fastidio por las escaleras.

IF: _que bien ya estoy llegando a la sima_

Exclamo en su mente mientras miraba una luz arriba haciendo notar que estan por llegar a la cima

IF: no debo olvidarme que ya hay alguien y ese alguien sabe pelear como para que haya podido matar a todos los monstruos de la zona, eso quiere decir que debe ser muy fuerte y habilidoso pero de seguro esta sin una party, hay una gran posibilidad del que el boss secreto sea de nv 100 viendo el rango de peligrosidad aunque este bien nivelada para poder derrotar un nv100 pero en compañía asi que no se que le pasaría a esta persona si pelea en solitario ya eso es suicida, sera mejor que me apresure.

Dijo mientras corria dando una suposición muy exacta de lo que podría estar pasando y de un momento a otro llego a la cima.

IF: _ahí esta!_

Pensó mientras vio al chico que se ponía en posición de pelea y guardo su espada.

IF: _esta loco piensa pelear mano a mano con ese monstruo._

Pensó un poco irritada que es mas preocupacion que irritaicon, por que ve que el chico peleara a mano contra el boss secreto y ve que tenia razón el boss es nv 100

IF: Oie! Esp..

De pronto sus palabras fueron cortadas, porque el chico se habia lanzado al ataque.

 **-Devuelta con Nameless y Luna-**

Nameless ya cargo su propio poder y estaba por lanzarce al ataque pero sintio 1 firma de ki cerca.

Nameless: _parece que el gremio me tiene poca fe, bien terminaré de un solo ataque._

Pensó mientras se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa mientras se lanza contra su enemigo no importando que tenia espectadores mientras luna sin decir nada observaba.

Nameless: **GOLPE DEL DRAGON!**

Dijo eso y un dragon hecho de energia salio de su puño.

El ataque era inevitable iba a una gran velocida que atravesó al boss secreto de un solo golpe.

El dragon empieza a rodear al boss Hildegarn.

Para acto seguido Hildegarn empezo a desaparecer en particulas por el gran daño recibido mas aun el dragon de enegia empezo a desaparecer al mismo tiempo asi derrotándolo al instante.

 **[Mision Cumplida]**

Y luego aparece otro cuadro de felicitación junto a lo que ganó por la mision.

 **[Felicidades has derrotado al Hildegarn]**

 **Mision especial: 100% completada**

 **Recompensa: Espada del Sol y el item raro del boss secreto.**

Los ojos de Nameless vuelven a la normalidad y el objeto de su primera misión aparece en frente de él, este se agacha y lo toma en sus manos procediendo a guardarlo, de repente se escucha algo que cae como so hubieran arrojado algo, dirije su mirada hacia arriba y ve una espada callendo a gran velocidad para que se termine clavando en el piso que esta enfrente de él.

Se acerco, tomo la espada está brillo y aparecio en su espalda entre cruzada con Luna.

Nameless: asi que esta era la recompensa de la mision especial.

Dijo mirando la espada y le hace ver como si fuera un reflejo de Luna pero esta espada tiene los colores invertidos a Luna y con un simbolo de sol mientras que derepente veo que a luna le aparece el simbolo de una luna.

Nameless: _parece que hay partes de equipos que son importante para nosotros mas si esta relacionado conmigo son misiones mas haya de la clase S._

Dijo en su mente esperando respueata de luna lo cual recibio respuesta de esta.

Luna: _ **tienes razon pero este tipo de misiones son especialmente para nosotros y no son casualidad aparecen de la nada.**_

Dijo analizando los eventos ocurridos de la mision y ver una espada con caracteristicas invertidas a ella.

?: _**oe oe de que hablas onee-chan con Masuta?**_

Fue se escuchó la voz de una chica en su enlace mental llamando la atención de nameless y luna

Nameless: _**luna fue mi imaginación o hay alguien mas con nosotros?**_

Preguntó a través de su enlace mental

Luna: _**creo que si pero quien?**_

Respondió tratando de encontrar al ser de dicha voz

?: _**Luna nee-chan estoy junto contigo en la espalda de Masuta!**_

Exclamo con alegría mientras nameless tenia una mirada en blanco para despues tomar ambas espadas sol y luna(Yin y Yang)

Nameless: _**etto Sol?**_

Fue la simple pregunta y recibió una risilla de esta.

Sol: _**jeje Por fin masuta me has notado!**_

Fueron las palabras de alegría de la espada sol

Luna: _**oh vaya veo que tengo una hermana bueno creo que deberíamos posponer esta charla para mas tarde Sol-nee**_

Contesto con seriedad pero por dentro estaba feliz de tener una hermana.

Sol: _**porque onee-chan?**_

Pregunto con curiosidad luna iba a responde pero en eso nameless contestó primero.

Nameless: _**porque tenemos visitas asi que no se preocupen yo cortare el enlace menta con ustedes pero podran seguir hablando entre ustedes aunque yo no las escuchare.**_

Respondió mientras miraba a IF en shock por lo que sucedió hace unos minutos frente a sus ojos y recibiendo una afirmación por ambas espadas este corta el enlace mental con ellas así empezando a caminar hacia su "espectador".

 **-Con IF -**

Vemos a IF que seguía en shock también estaba impresionada por que era la primera vez que un sujeto salido de la nada derrotara un jefe oculto nv 100 de un ataque, pero lo que mas le impresionó es que de su ataque saliera una dragon! Como era eso posible! Bueno tendría que obtener respuestas de él! Mientras salia del shock se acerco a él(nameless) mientras veía que guardaba sus espadas.

IF: oie!

Fue el grito de IF mientras se iba acercando

?: holaaa!, dime necesitas algo? o pero que desconsiderado de mi parte soy Son Nameless pero Puedes llamarme Nameless.

Dijo con emocion en sus palabras

IF: mi nombre es IF mucho… pero que estoy diciendo! Quiero saber como hiciste eso del dragon?!

Exclamo algo exaltada quería saber porque era tan fuerte no podria ser igual o tan fuete que una CPU o si? Esa era la pregunta que le rondaba a IF en este momento.

Nameless: mmm el golpe del dragón es una de mis técnicas _mas bien de mi padre_ la aprendí hace poco me costo bastante y es solo cuestión de un duro y arduo entrenamiento!

Exclamó con una sonrisa que aunque su capucha tapaba su peinado IF pudo contemplar su rostro y vio esa sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara levemente

IF: es-esta bien

Fue lo único que dijo con un leve tartamudeo en su voz mientras desviaba la mirada

Nameless: _se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja_ mmm bueno sera mejor si nos ponemos a correr ?

Dijo atrayendo la atención de IF haciendo que esto hiciera que desapareciera sonrojo.

IF: Porque lo dices?

Fue la simple pregunta y vio que nameless procedió a levantar 3 de sus dedos en forma de conteo regresivo.

Nameless: por lo que esta por pasar en 3...2...1...

Termino de contar y empezo a templar el lugar todo el lugar se estaban derrumbando

IF: maldicion!

Exclamó por que perdió el reequilibrio pero fue sujetada de la mano por nameless y evito que está se callera.

Nameless: estas bien Iffy?

Pregunto preocupado mientras la sostenía aun de la mano mientras la miraba a los ojos

IF: _oh genial alguien mas que me llama Iffy_ s-si es-estoy bi-bien _pero que! Porque reaccione así!_

Fue la reacción de IF que se sonrojo y desvía la mirada aun sosteniendo su mano mientras nameless le sonreía.

Nameless: _jeje realmente se ve realmente linda cuando se sonroja_ bueno nos vamos?

Pregunto mientras ponía 2 dedos en su frente mirando a IF esta aun con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

IF: eh! si vámonos.

Dijo simplemente mientras miraba a nameless había puesto 2 dedos en su frente mientras tenia una mirada seria.

Nameless: _lo tengo!_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras sostenía con firmeza la mano de IF pero en ese mismo momento empezaron a caer una enorme rocas que se dirigían hacia ellos, mientras que IF estaban al tanto ya que justo cuando iban a empezar a correr cuando de repente...

 **¡TISH!**

Los 2 desaparecen y la roca destruye la plataforma por completo.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-Entrada del gremio de Planeptune-**

 **¡Tish!**

De repente enfrente del gremio aparecieron Nameless e IF siendo esta ultima cayo sentada ya que al llegar nameless la había soltado por accidente y ella estaba levemente a la altura de su cintura(nameless) suspendida en el aire.

IF: auch podrías avisar a la próxima!

Exclamo con dolor mientras no se daba cuenta que había personas miembros del gremio y algunos civiles mirando los, por una parte impresionados por que no los sintieron venir y por otro con gracia.

Nameless: bueno IF ya no te enojes jeje vamos debo entregar el reporte de la misión y de ahí te invito a comer como disculpas que me dices?

Pregunto mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla mientras le sonreía

IF: bu-bueno s-si lo pones así aceptó

Contesto con un tono rosado en sus mejillas mientras tomaba su mano para así ponerse de pie.

* * *

 **-Fin del FlashBack-**

* * *

Ambos hablaron de ese momento claro nameless omitió la parte de su charla con Luna y Sol .

Mientras caminan a juntos para inscribirse al torneo se veía como había mucha gente entre ellas las CPU junto a las candidatas a CPU y estas eran acompañadas por sus oraculos, las personas sabian que si se enfrentaban a una CPU no tendrían oportunidad pero algunos pensaron que tal vez al que nombraron el mas fuerte que los 4 gremios pueda igualar en poder a una CPU y esta persona no era otra que nameless ya que sus logros se escucharon por las 4 naciones y aunque este es neutral si de las CPU se trataran, ya que él no seguira a ningún favorito ya que no le gusta que anden discutiendo por cosas como las acciones, aunque estas ganan poder por ello sabiendo esto prefirió que quizás en el futuro entablar una amistad con todas por igual tal vez hoy seria ese el dia.

Nameless: aah que aburrido, dime IF tus amigos se inscribirán al torneo?

Habiendo dado un suspiro para después preguntar mientras recibió una mirada de IF.

IF: veamos según se las CPU y las candidatas a CPU participarán.

Dijo mientras contaba levantando 2 dedos nameless sonrió ya que tendría la oportunidad de probarse contra una CPU junto a sus candidatas a CPU con pleno poder ya que él creo este estadio para el torneo y aquí las CPU aumenta su poder como si tuvieran el 100% de acciones de las 4 naciones.

Nameless: que bueno saberlo jeje por fin podre darlo todo en el torneo.

Exclamo con felicidad mientras chocaba su puño derecho con su palma izquierda con emoción.

IF: je tu nunca cambias siempre buscando oponentes fuerte, _aunque también me gusta eso de ti ya que siempre te superas a ti mismo y ha tus oponentes,_ que harás si tu primer oponente es una CPU namleess?

Pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar con nameless haciendo lo mismo empezó a caminar a su lado.

En ese momento nameless sonríe.

Nameless: daré mi mayor esfuerzo _aun si debo usar mi transformación jeje va a ser divertido_ y dime te inscribirás IF?

Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír mientras seguían caminando la miro y vio que hizo una negación con cabeza.

IF: no creo estar al nv, si las chicas participaran(las CPU y las candidatas a CPU) aunque soy la segunda mas fue del gremio gracias a ti no estoy al nv que tu estas, muchos piensan que estarías al nv de las diosas otros piensan que tienes suerte o que es mentira quizás se sepa hoy para ver si de verdad puedes o no igualar una CPU.

Contesto mientras nameless sólo asiente aun si ella fue entrenada por él para que ella estuviera al nv para hacer las misiones en equipo con nameless para que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos, nameless solo la entreno hasta cierto punto luego dejo que ella implementará su propio entrenamiento para que sea mas fácil y no dependiera siempre de él, Gracias a eso ella llego a ser la segunda mas fuerte de todo los gremios de las 4 naciones.

Nameless: _algo me dice que usare una de mis transformaciones mas fuertes ya que este lugar las CPU y sus candidatas a CPU se hacen mas fuertes lo que en términos llegarían a mi SSJ2 en mi estado actual, si supieran manejar el ki quizás podrían incluso llegar al nivel del SSJ3, además, solo he podido liberar un 25% de mi poder base y realmente mis transformaciones dependen de que tan fuerte es mi estado base, así que en mi estado actual el SSJ2 podría dar pelea mas no vencerlas quisas un poco de posibilidad tengo en el SSJ3 Full Power pero si "él" esta inscrito en el torneo eso significaría que tendre que entrenar para poder volver liberar el SS…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque habían llegando donde se hacían las inscripciones para el torneo volteo a ver a IF.

Nameless: Bueno iré inscribirme que harás IF?

Pregunto con curiosidad pero el tenía ya una idea clara de que seguro iría con Compa y las CPU junto a sus Candidatas a CPU.

IF: iré con las chicas y seguro que ellas ya se abran inscripto así que date prisa sino alguien _neptuno_ me empezara a preguntar por ti haciendo que termine molestándome aunque ella lo haga en broma.

Termino de decir mientras daba un suspiro mientras nameless le daba una media sonrisa.

Nameless: jeje no te preocupes estaré ahí mmm ya te acostumbraste a como aparecere? Je

Preguntó mientras reía levemente IF le dio una mirada en blanco.

IF: no realmente, aun no me acostumbro a tu teletransportación aah…

Contestó dando un suspiro al final ella siempre se sobresalta o se asustaba cuando el aparecía de la nada detrás o enfrente de ella con la teletransportación.

Nameless: jeje lo siento por eso pero da gracias que no aparezco cuando estas aseándote, _la verdad la ultima vez que aparecí en un momento así casi sufro la furia femenina y eso me hace recordar cuando mi madre se enojaba._

Contesto en forma burlona y riendo levemente mientras pensaba lo que le sucedió hace mucho eso le había causado un pequeño escalofríos, luego dirige su mirada hacia IF que estaba sonrojada y recibe un puñetazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de parte de esta.

Nameless: ahí ahí ahí! Porque me pegas?! Iffy!

Pregunto mientras se sobaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

IF: es-eso t-te pa-pasa por pervertido y tienes la cabeza muy dura.

Contesto mientras se soplaba la mano con la que golpeo a nameless en la cabeza y se hacia masajes con la otra mano para aliviar.

Nameless: pero tienes la mano pesada tanto como yo tengo la cabeza dura.

Respondió terminando de sobarse la cabeza mientras miraba a IF aun tratando de aliviar su dolor.

IF: tu cabeza es un arma de doble filo que hace daño a tu oponente pero también te lo haces ti mismo, _tsk creo que tendré que aguantarmela ahora._

Fue la respuesta de resignación sin poder para calmar el dolor de su mano pero en eso nameless la toma de la mano de IF.

IF: qu-que ha-haces ba-baka.

Tartamudeo con un sonrojo en su rostro olvidándose el dolor mientras en la mano de nameless empezó a salir un aura llameante[1].

Nameless: pues te estoy curando fue mi culpa que te lastimaras _este fue el ultimo de mi ki divino ya que lo demás quedo dormido otra vez y eso significa que tendre que volver al entrenamiento._ Contestó mientras se había sumido en sus pensamientosm empezando a curar la mano de IF que solo fue unos segundos cuando el aura llameante se desvaneció.

IF: ….

No dijo nada ya que observaba esa aura llameante en las manos de su "amigo" ya que no sentía su firma de ki y no sabia porque, después vio como se desvaneció.

Nameless: ya esta y como te sientes ahora iffy (Ai-chan)?

Pregunto mientras le sonreía mirando como IF miraba su mano y se masajeaba con la otra mano para comprobar que el dolor se le había ido.

IF: gra-gracias nameless ya me siento mejor.

Contesto con un leve tartamudeo.

Nameless: bueno será mejor que me vaya IF a inscribirme pero antes quiero preguntarte algo.

Hablo con seriedad mientras la miraba a los ojos esta ve su seriedad y se recompone.

IF: sabes que si tienes dudas de lo que sea te puedo ayudar, _salvo si se trata de alguien que te guste ahí si no sabría que decirte._

Mira a nameless y a este le aparecen signos de interrogación ¿?.

Nameless: que significa pervertido?

Pregunto inocentemente y con una sonrisa mientras miraba como IF se cae de espalda junto un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

IF: _debes estar bromeando es tanta inocencia que parece pecado._

Lloro internamente ya que su parte pervertida interna de ella quería salir a corromper la inocencia de nameless de varias maneras, sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su mente.

Mientras nameless alzaba una ceja y extendió su mano para ayudarla pararse a levantarse.

Namless: estas bien?

Pregunto mientras IF tomo su mano para proceder a ayudarla a levantarse.

IF: Es-este si, estoy bien no te preocupes.

Respondió con un leve tartamudeo ya de pie da un suspiro.

Nameless: oh me alegro y con respecto a mi pregunta…

No continuar porque fue interrumpido por IF.

IF: oh mira la hora debo irme con las demás nos vemos nameless.

Fue la respuesta rápida para acto seguido irse corriendo y perderse de la vista de nameless escuchándose una leve brisa del viento soplar detrás de él.

Nameless: se fue _…. Bueno creo que debería irme ya inscribirme jeje este torneo será divertido._

Empezó a caminar hacia donde se hacían las inscripciones pensando en la pelea que tendrá después de tanto tiempo de no tener una verdadera pelea mas aun en su estado actual en el que se encuentra solo lo hace emocionarse más.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-En el palco de las CPU-**

En el palco se encontraban las CPU junto a las candidatas a CPU y sus oráculos pero también vinieron por una invitación de alguien de su dimensión las CPU de Ultradimensión Blac, Noire, Vert y la ultima que hacia poner nerviosas a las chicas que la conocían mejor esta era Plutia, todas la veían que ella sonrisa de felicidad y no entendían porque de solo pensarlo les daba un escalofríos, en ese momento en la entrada/salida del palco entro había entrado Compa gracias a su entrada oportuna rompió la tención.

Compa: hola a todos han visto a iffy? no la encontré donde acordamos y…mmm soy yo o estoy viendo doble?.

Preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba a las ambas Blac, Noire y Vert pero antes que alguien dijese algo Neptune fue la primera en hablar.

Neptune: compa! Por fin llegas y no he visto a iffy de seguro esta con su "novio" jeje pero seguro no tardara en llegar si piensas que ves doble puede ser! Pero no ellas son las CPU de la dimensión de Plutia que vinieron a participar en el torneo!

Con voz animada mientras se hacia a un lado con los brazos abiertos presentando a las CPU de Ultradimensión.

Compa: uhmm oh bueno nep-nep y un gusto conocerlas chicas.

Dio una leve reverencia y en ese momento entro IF al entrar cerró la puerta mientras en su rostro tenía un leve sonrojo.

Neptune: que bueno que llegaste iffy! Hmm estas bien estas sonrojada?

Pregunto y luego sonría de forma divertida porque vio como IF desvío la mirada mientras se noto como su cuerpo tembló levemente.

IF: e-eh s-si estoy bien.

Respondió con un leve tartamudeo esa respuesta hizo que la sonrisa de neptune creciera.

Neptune: seguro estabas con tu "novio" verdad?

Pregunto con una sonrisa y una leve risa se escapa de ella de manera divertida al ver como volteo a ver a Neptune sonrojada, en ese momento neptune recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Noire.

Noire(UL)(ultradimension): ya deja meterte en la vida privada de IF Neptune.

Dijo con un leve tono de cansancio por la forma de en que Neptune invadió el espacio personal de IF.

Neptune: Nepu! Eso dolió pero yo soy el personaje principal así que debería y líder de la party/grupo así que no habría problemas de saber de mis compañeros!

Fue el reclamo mientras le salían lagrimas de forma cómica haciendo que los presentes suspiren.

Vert: bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en nuestros lugares ya que el torneo dará inicio dentro de 10 minutos.

Contesto ganándose un suspiro de algunos mientras se veía a chika babear y le salían unos pequeños corazones a su alrededor por tener a 2 vert enfrente de ella eso causo que ambas ver de hiper y ultra suspiraran yéndose a sentarse cada uno a sus respectivo lugares

* * *

 **-Time skipe-**

* * *

 **\- 10 minutos despues, dentro del estadio torneo gameindustri-**

En el centro del estadio donde se efectuara las peleas se encontraba la idol de Lenbox 5pb ella es una chica de piel clara y pálida con ojos de color rosa brillante y un lunar debajo del izquierdo. Su cabello azul mide aproximadamente el codo y está liso, con flequillos que sobresalen del centro y se clavan hacia abajo para enmarcar su rostro. Llevado sobre su cabello, un par de auriculares negros con detalles plateados y rosados y un pequeño micrófono negro conectado a la oreja izquierda. También tiene uñas pintadas de negro y una clave de sol negra con un tatuaje de un corazón en el lado izquierdo de su estómago.

Su atuendo es bastante llamativo y Consiste en una parte superior de bikini negra con líneas verticales plateadas muy finas, forro con volantes negros y piezas de botones en las correas que tienen pequeñas manchas plateadas a lo largo de ellas. La falda con volantes hace juego con la parte superior con tiras blancas y hebillas negras y rosadas, un cinturón rosa con un lazo rosa en la parte posterior y un forro negro de la falda, y dos capas más pequeñas con volantes, una de ellas rosa y la otra negra. Sus zapatos lolita de plataforma negra tienen tirantes blancos con rayas blancas y negras debajo, junto con un diseño frontal de color rosa. Una media cubre toda la pierna con rasgones en el material, mientras que la otra media es corta con material de red, que se asemeja a un liguero.

5 pb también lleva múltiples accesorios, como pequeñas bandas debajo del hombro con volantes rosados y notas musicales plateadas que van por el centro, un brazalete negro y rosado en cada muñeca, una gargantilla negra con tachuelas y una pieza de corazón con su ícono.

5pb: hola! A todos! Bienvenidos todos al torneo de GameIndustri! En este momento daremos inicio a la primer encuentro del torneo!.

Todos empezaron a animar mas aun que la idol de Leanbox es la arbitro del torneo luego se vio un panel que dividido en 2 y este empezó a girar varias imágenes mientras el panel de la izquierda empezó a ir mas lento poco a poco.

 **¡TISH!**

 **¡Tap!…. ¡Tap!**

Se había escuchado 2 pasos y todos miraron a ver quien era y vieron que era nameless para todos los que lo conocían como el mas fuerte de los gremios de las 4 naciones.

Nameless: fiu llegue a tiempo veo jeje _parece que me toco primero._

Empezó a hacer una serie de estiramientos mientras miraba de reojo como su imagen aparecía en el panel de la izquierda que se detuvo por completo su imagen con la gabardina con capucha.

5pb: perdone pero aun no..

Fue interrumpida porque nameless le señaló al panel de la izquierda.

Nameless: soy el primero que peleara parece que tengo suerte _o mala no había terminado de comer mi comida._

Llorando cómicamente en su mente mientras termino su serie de estiramiento y sonria porque ya vio con quien pelearia.

5pb: no hay problema nameless-san y el oponente de nameless sera!

Mientras apuntaba al lado derecho del panel que se empezó a detener mientras la enamorada de nameless (IF) rezaba por alguna razón.

 **¡Tap...Tap!**

Se escucharon pasos que y todos vieron a una chica.

¿?: tiempo sin vernos Na-kun

Se vio una sonrisa de felicidad mientras nameless también sonreía mientras se empezaba a acercar y se pusieron frente a frente.

Nameless: pienso igual y veo que esta será una buena pelea después de todo..

Contesto con alegría mientras un silencio se hizo presente la primera batalla iba a dar inicio.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Bien hasta aquí el prologo espero les guste el final mix una nueva aventura

En este no abra avances quiero dar sorpresas sin avisar xd

[1] se dieron cuenta el aura llameante es la fase SSG pero sin transformarse

Y aquí una pregunta

¿quien crees que será el que peleara contra nameless?

A) Neptune

B) Noire(sea ultra o hyper)

C) Blac( sea ultra o hyper)

D) Vert(sea ultra o hyper)

E) Plutia

El que adivine primero se dará a saber en el próximo capitulo también pueden aportar ideas son aceptadas con gusto n.n

Nos vemos!


	2. Capitulo 1

**He aquí otro capitulo espero les guste**

 **No soy dueño ni de hyperdimension ni dragon ball z/ super solo personaje OC.**

Esto puede ser un problema – persona hablando

 _No me daré por vencido_ \- persona pensando o recuerdos

 _ **Tienes razón**_ – comunicación telepática

 **¡Kaio-ken!** – técnicas/transformaciones

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 Reencuentro, Saiyajin Vs CPU y la aparición Light**

El viento soplaba mientras ambos contendiente se encuentran frente a frente.

Nameless: como ha pasado el tiempo no es así plutie-chan.

Mientras sonríe mientras ponía ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza aun teniendo su gabardina con capucha puesta que hacia que solo plutia pudiera ver su rostro estando cerca.

Mientras esto sucedía el panel ya había terminado de organizar a los competidores y elegido a los contrincantes a los que se enfrentaran cada uno cabe decir que no se esperaban algunos enfrentarse a sus propios amigos.

* * *

 **Grupo A**

 **Nameless vs plutia/Iris heart(CPU) Neptuno/purple heart(CPU vs Noire/Black heart(CPU)**

 **Nepgear/purple sister vs Uni/Black sister Blac/White Heart(CPU) vs Light¿?**

* * *

Nameless había visto de reojo y se impresiono de que él estuviera participando aunque muchos se preguntaban quien podría ser esta persona.

Nameless: _oh genial él también esta aquí y peleara contra white heart, aunque solo sea el grupo A el B peleara después pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasara en el torneo._

Volviendo su vista completamente a plutia mientras seguía sonriendo

Plutia: moo~ eres malo na-kun no me has ido a visitar como lo hacías antes mm~

Inflando sus mejillas haciendo un puchero y de repente se escucho una leve risa de nameless.

Plutia vestía un pijama más que la ropa normal. Ella tiene el pelo largo, morado claro en una trenza en la espalda y una cinta de color rosa claro atada a ella. Cuando se deshace, tres mechones de pelo en forma de pluma. Sus ojos son de color magenta y lleva una gargantilla blanca alrededor de su cuello. Su vestido es verde azulado con una mezcla de rosa, blanco y naranja claro con medias hasta el muslo y zapatillas de oso para combinar.

Nameless: jeje ya te lo había dicho que estaría un tiempo ocupado y sabes lo que hice por eso estas aquí plutie-chan.

Poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Plutia y empezar a acariciarla con cariño provocando un leve sonrojo en esta seguido de una leve risa.

Plutia: aun lo recuerdo que harías un torneo como los que hacían en tu "pueblo" pero..

Hubo una pausa ya que sus ojos miraron fijamente a los ojos de él.

Plutia: no pensé que harías algo tan enorme jeje

Se ríe levemente mientras ve como nameless retira su mano de su cabeza que la molesta un poco ya que extraño su carisias en su cabeza.

Nameless ve que le molesta que haya retirado su mano y sonríe mientras se ve desde lejos como el estadio esta repleto de gente.

Nameless: jeje tienes razón _aunque si no fuera por éll no hubiera terminado el Coliseo y mi nuevo hogar._ Jeje puedes transformarte plutie-chan?

Una sonrisa de felicidad se adorno en plutia ya que nameless era la única persona que la aceptaba y la dejaba transformarse.

 **-Palco de las CPU-**

Las chicas de hyperdimension(CPU, Candidatos, Compa e IF) se pusieron pálidas y al ver la sonrisa de plutia les causo un escalofríos y una risa nerviosa de parte de las CPU de Ultradimensión.

Neptune: j-je es-este IF des-desde cuando tu "novio" conoce a plutie?

Todas los presentes a excepción de las CPU de Ultradimensión miraron a IF esta solo se sonrojo porque otra vez Neptune hizo mención la palabra "novio" sobre su "mejor amigo"(nameless).

IF: y-yo no se lo que se es que suele meterse en enormes problemas incluso esos problemas él los ve como una nueva aventura en su vida diaria.

Respondió con sinceridad mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el campo de batalla.

Nepgear: onee-chan no molestes a IF aun-aunque lo siento si iris heart lo trauma.

Un escalofríos se hizo presente para los de hyperdimension a excepción de Ultradimensión.

Noire(ultra) se acerco a las demás

Noire(ultra): cre-creo que eso seria lo de menos.

Todas la miran con signo de interrogación y ella procedió a apuntar al campo de vatalla

Noire(ultra): solo miren.

Todos volvieron atentamente sus miradas al campo de batalla.

 **-con nameless y plutia/iris heart-**

S  
e ve como plutia es envuelta por una luz empezando a transformarse.

Al entra en su forma HDD Iris Heart la CPU de Planeptune a diferencia de la forma HDD de Neptune cuando Plutia toma su forma HDD su cabello se vuelve más oscuro, de color púrpura y se alarga un poco a medida que se retira de su trenza. Su flequillo sigue siendo el mismo, aunque más largo y tiende a cubrir sus ojos con facilidad. Sus ojos parecen ser del mismo tono de rosa, pero son mucho más bizcos. Ella lleva un traje negro HDD con accesorios de color rosa. Consta de una camiseta sin mangas, como una pieza de busier con correas muy finas y piezas con botones, con múltiples orificios en el centro, una pieza de cuello con una línea brillante y una línea rosa debajo, pequeñas correas que se conectan a la parte inferior de su bikini, guantes hasta el hombro con múltiples piezas rosadas, y botas largas como piezas que se conectan al atuendo por la pieza exterior. Ella también tiene en rosa y pendientes negros finos.

Iris Heart(plutia): hola na-kun~ tiempo sin verte cariño~

Fueron las palabras de la iris heart dejando boquiabiertos a las chicas de hyperdimension mientras se veía sonrisa de felicidad de parte de iris heart.

Nameless: jejeje tanto tiempo iris-chan me alegro que nos volvamos a ver je has seguido el entrenamiento? _Aunque no seria un buen momento para preguntar eso aquí je._

Mirando a iris heart que saca su espada/latigo.

Iris Heart(plutia): claro que si es muy placentero tu entrenamiento es como estar en el cielo.

Dando una sonrisa sádica ya que recuerda los entrenamientos infernales de nameless para ella era el cielo el dolor que sentía cada entrenamiento solo alimento su placer de seguir el entrenamiento algo que nameless sabia y este se rie nerviosamente.

Nameless: je-jeje la misma de siempre Iris-can eso es algo muy Bueno ya que eres alguien preciado para mi jeje creo que es momento de volver a "jugar" no te parece?

Eso hizo que la expresión en Iris heart cambiara una inmensa felicidad mientras agarraba con ambas manos su espada/latigo.

Iris Heart(plutia): espero estés preparado cariño ~ porque tengo nuevos trucos esta vez~

 **CRASH**

Partió a la mitad su propia arma haciendo que nameless arque una ceja para después llevarse una sorpresa de que de ambas mitades de la espada/latigo de iris heart se regeneron para que ambas partes formaran uno nuevo y con eso ahora la llevo a tener 2 armas.

Iris Heart vio como una sonrisa se formo en los labios de nameless una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo.

Nameless: veo que descubriste algunos secretos de las habilidades de tu arma je me alegro que hayas logrado descubrir su verdadero potencial.

Eso hizo que en los labios de iris heart se formara una sonrisa que para la personas que la conocen era algo nuevo ver una sonrisa genuinamente de felicidad de parte de iris heart.

Iris Heart(Plutia): me alegro de escuchar eso de ti cariño~

Nameless solo tiende a reírse levemente por la alegría de iris heart aunque a él(nameless) le alegra saber que es feliz aun con sus tendencias sadicas y masoquistas de parte de ella.

5pb: bueno ya que ambos competidores estan listos _no se como termine haciendo esto….. oh ya me acorde._

Se reía nerviosamente para sus adentros mientras se alejaba de campo de batalla dirigiéndose al palco hecho especial para el referí del combate.

Mientras nameless veía como 5pb se retiraba hacia el palco específicamente hecho para el referí del combate empezó ha hacer una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento.

Mientras eso sucedería 5pb llego al palco.

5pb: están listos?! Que comience el combate!

Al decir eso iris heart dio un pequeño salto y detrás apareció un circulo con símbolos el cual pisa como si de una pared se tratase dándole impulso extra y así lanzándose a atacar nameless.

 **SHU―~**

Nameless se preparó y se lanzo a contrarrestar el ataque de iris heart a la misma velocidad lo cual sorprendió a todos menos a las CPU de Ultradimensión ya que conocían bastante el potencial de nameless.

Algo que vieron es que en ambos combatientes se le podía notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que lentamente se ve como nameless se prepara para el pequeño choque.

 **¡POW! CRASH**

El brazo derecho choca contra la espada de iris heart causando que el suelo se agrietara y al chocar un aura dorada con pequeños rayos alrededor aparecieron alrededor de nameless mientras que en iris heart aparecía un aura purpura oscura que causó escalofríos a los espectadores y a las CPU ya que se sentía el aura aterradora en el.

Nameless(SSJ2): _ **no pensé que me hicieras ir "serio" iris-chan.**_

El aura dorada de su SSJ2 empezó a rasgar su gabardina con capucha de pies a cabeza lentamente.

Iris Heart(Plutia): _**oh cariño ambos sabemos que aun no hemos ido "seriamente"~**_

Se ve como la sonrisa de iris heart se extendía cada vez mas mientras veía como la gabardina con capucha de nameless se iba haciendo pedazos lentamente por la liberación de la fase 2 viéndose rasgado hasta su cintura hacia arriba.

- **Palco de las CPU-**

IF primero estaba preocupada, luego quedo con la boca abierta y ahora mira atentamente.

 **GLUP**

IF trago en seco ya que seria la primera vez que vería en cuerpo completo a su "mejor amigo" aunque ella no era la única ya que los espectadores y las CPU junto a las Candidatos a CPU miraban atentamente a excepción de las chicas de Ultradimensión que aguantaban las ganas de reír

Noire(ULTRA): _jeje enserio nameless no mentía cuando dijo que nadie a excepción de las CPU de la hyperdimension de Neptuno sabe como es físicamente, pero él dijo que las CPU no saben su nombre porque él solo se presentaba como "N" y no con su nombre completo pero eso lo hizo cuando las CPU lo conocieron sin su gabardina con ella puesta usa su nombre real, la verdad me hace pensar que le gusta mantenerse en un misterio pero seria interesante ver la reacción de todos._

Miro como todos en hyperdimension estaban atentos como poco a poco la gabardina con capucha se despedazaba lentamente llegando al torso dejando ver que llevaba un dogi de color naranja y debajo del torso azul con muñequeras en ambas manos y unas botas azul de combate todo esto siendo rodeado por un aura dorada con leves rayas alrededor de este que despedazar cada trozo de tela de su gabardina .

Vert(Ultra): _parece que nameless se ha vuelto fuerte como para emparejar con plutia en su forma HDD iris heart….._

Al decir ese nombre le causa un escalofríos

Vert(Ultra): _me pregunto quien ganara y porque en este lugar siento que soy mas fuerte o será que este lugar fue ….mmm tal vez sea así y veo la razón por eso pueden estar a la par._

Analizo el combate y noto que el lugar en el que se encontraban las hacia mas fuerte para poder pelear en igualdad de condiciones así Vert(Ultra) al saber esto siguió prestando atención al combate.

Mientras tanto se ve a Blac que miraba fijamente a nameless.

Blac(Ultra): _se ha vuelto mas fuerte y..._

Miro a Vert(Ultra) unos segundos para después volver su mirada a la arena de combate.

Blac(Ultra):… _parece que no fui la única que noto el aumento que nos da este lugar a nuestro poder, espero cuando este torneo termine podamos volver a leer un libro juntos nameless._

Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas por ese pensamiento y luego sacude un poco su cabeza para enfriarse para seguir mirando con atención el combate que apenas empieza.

 **-Arena de combate Nameless(SSJ2) vs Iris Heart(Plutia)-**

Un gran silencio se hace en las gradas la gente de gameindustri contenía la respiración ya que seria la primera vez que verían la verdadera apariencia del Guerrero mas fuerte de los gremios de las "4 naciones".

Nameless(SSJ2): _si no fuera por que el autor esta siendo dramático esta gabardina ya seria pedazos apenas se hiciera presente mi SSJ2 maldición! esta pasando de nuevo!_ Bien! Es hora de que este juego comience!

Rompiendo la 4ta pared para después reprenderse por ese habito que surgió con el tiempo seguido de un pequeño estallido de poder que rompe lo que queda de la gabardina de Nameless(SSJ2).

Revelando a un chico con pelos erizados ojos color verde esmeralda que era rodeado por el aura dorada con pequeños rayos junto con su atuendo que consistía en un dogi color rojo, la cual recubre una camiseta spandex oscura y unos brazaletes y correas azules, sus pantalones poseen esta misma tonalidad, siendo todo esto unido por una cinta que contiene las Semillas Senzu, de un color cerúleo similar a sus muñequeras y tobilleras en su rosto se podia ver una mirada seria y una sonrisa mientras tanto sus ojos se mantenían firmes mirando a su oponente.

Iris Heart(Plutia): ohh cariño hace tiempo no veo esa sonrisa desafiante tuya~

Ambos retroceden quedando a unos cuantos metros de distancia uno del otro, nameless nota una sonrisa sádica departe de iris heart en ese momento supo que ella también lo está disfrutando.

Nameless(SSJ2): estoy emocionado y veo que no soy el único no es así Iris-chan?

Ante esa pregunta vio que la sonrisa de iris heart se alargo mas en señal de afirmación en ese momento nameless hizo su movimiento…

 **SHU―~**

Ambos desaparecen en un estallido de velocidad.

 **¡POW! ¡BOOM! ¡POW!**

Ambos pelean a gran velocidad nameless bloqueando las armas de Iris Heart con gran precisión con sus propias manos/puños.

Todos los presentes escuchan esos ruidos arriba y vuelven sus miradas al cielo la mayoría abría y cerraba la boca ante este enfrentamiento y los pocos segundo empezaron a animar a ambos competidores.

 **-Palco de las CPU-**

La reacción de las CPU de hyperdimension junto a sus candidatos a CPU y Cierto tomo oráculo de Planeptune mientras las demás oráculos se mantenían sus reacciones reservadas aunque se les notaba interesante lo que están viendo.

Histoire: abababa como? Ababa

No encontraba lógica ante lo que estaba presenciando en este momento.

Neptune: oh genial! Digo parece que histy se esta sobre cargando je-je _aunque esto solo me dan deseos de pelear ya que el autor no quiso hacer mi debut desde el primer encuentro saben que mis fans esperaban la gran entrada del personaje principal o bueno pero creo que la espera vale la pena!_

Mientras miraba ansiosa la pelea mientras rompía la 4ta pared en el proceso eso hizo que se olvidara contra quien se enfrentaba al novio de…

IF dio una mirada sobria a la pantalla precisamente al autor y los lectores.

Digo el "mejor amigo" de IF.

Los Candidatos de Lowee Ram y Rom miraban con asombro la pelea ya se estaban emocionando para cuando sea su momento de lucirse.

La de Lastation miraba con asombro e incredulidad ya que no podía creer lo que veía un "Humano" luchando de "igual a igual" contra una CPU desvío su mirada hacia su hermana mayor y vio que veía con interés este pequeño desarrollo en el torneo.

Uni: _seguro querrá que él se una a Lastation he leído de este chico es el N°1 del gremio hasta sus rumores se decía que podría "igualar" a un CPU, en ese entonces pensaba que solo eran rumores pero verlo ahora me hace pensar que no es un "humano" normal._

Se notaba un leve rubor de vergüenza de parte de Uní ya que dichos rumores resultaron reales y ella había pensado en su momento que solo eran exageraciones, calmándose y desapareciendo su rubor en sus mejillas mira atentamente la pelea.

Pero uni no era la única que tenia dichos pensamientos propios por este desarrollo.

A su lado sin percatarse se encontraba cierta candidata de Planeptune que tenia sus propios pensamientos a dichos rumores.

Nepgear: _entonces era verdad esos rumores y pensar que seria el chico que a IF le gusta jeje! Me pregunto que abra hecho para llegar a este nivel? aunque mi duda es como es que este estadio parece antiguo por fuera, pero por dentro tiene una tecnología que parece igualar a Planeptune hmm Quizás mas tarde pueda saberlo y con ello pueda sacar algunas ideas para mi nuevo robotgear._

Seguía observando la pelea mientras miraba nameless movió su cuello hacia un lado evitando ser empalado por la espada de iris heart este desaparece y reaparece enfrente del palco de las CPU mientras se mantenía en el aire dándoles la espalda miraba con una sonrisa a iris heart para luego poner una mirada seria junto ambas manos enfrente de él.

Nameless(SSJ2): **KAAAA-MEEEE**

Vieron como empezó a llevar ambas manos a su cintura mientras su aura dorada empezó a ser mas potente con sus rayos alrededor de este se volvieron mas notorios.

Ante este acontecimiento que esta realizando las demás CPU de hyperdimension a excepción de neptuno tuvieron el mismo pensamiento ante lo que estaba por hacer nameless.

Noire/Blac/Vert(hyper): _que es lo que planea hacer?_

 **-Arena de combate Nameless(SSJ2) vs Iris Heart(Plutia)-**

En sus manos empezó a aparecer un orbe azul que empezó a expandirse en sus manos y en estos hacían presión preparado para ser lanzado en cualquier momento.

Iris heart al ver esto junta ambas espadas volviéndose una de nuevo mientras esta empezó a ser rodeada por su aura purpura alrededor de dicha arma.

Nameless(SSJ2): **HAAAAA-MEEEEEE**

La esfera en sus manos hizo mas precien entre sus dedos listo para salir.

Iris Heart(Plutia): jeje~

Una risa divertida junto con una sonrisa sádica salía de iris heart mientras ponía enfrente su espada que sujetaba su mano derecha y ponía su mano izquierda en la parte sin filo de dicha arma para hacer refuerzo aumentando el aura purpura que rodeaba dicha arma.

Nameless(SSJ2): **HAAAAAAAAA!**

Lanzo un potente kame-hame-ha que causo que se genera un fuerte viento a su alrededor los espectadores pudieron mantenerse de sus asientos y otros se sujetaban de los barandales de hierro reforzado con un material especial.

 **SHU―~**

A gran velocidad el kame-hame-ha se dirigía hacia iris heart.

 **¡POW!**

Empezó un choque de poder producida entre el kame-hame-ha de nameless y la espada de iris heart que dividía el kame-hame-ha a la mitad mientras este avanzaba, el aura alrededor de la espada de iris heart aumento sobrepasado el poder lazado del kame-hame-ha de nameless.

 **¡BOOM!**

Una explosión se originó cuando iris heart lanzo un corte de forma vertical lanzando el poder que se encontraba en su espada liberando un corte de energía que contenía mas fuerza que el kame-hame-ha como para detenerlo y desaparecerlo por completo.

 **TAP**

Nameless había aterrizado en la arena mientras miraba con una sonrisa a iris heart mientras mantenía su postura de combate.

 **TAP**

Iris copio la acción nameless y ahora estaban a unos cuantos pasos frente a frente.

Nameless(SSJ2): parece que te he enseñado bien como para superar mi 2da fase _aun siento que algo malo va a pasar._

Una sonrisa aparecía mientras mantenía su postura de pelea y por dentro sentía que algo estaba por suceder.

Iris Heart(Plutia): oh cariño créeme que el tiempo que pasamos entrenando mas mi propio entrenamiento dieron sus frutos~ pero debe darte algo de crédito ya que pudiste mantenerte aun en tu fase 2 contra mi ~

 **PLAZ!**

Golpeando el suelo con su látigo sin apartar la mirada de nameless mientras este tampoco lo hacía y se mantenía fijamente mirándola serio.

 **DOTA**

Nameless dio un paso mientras seguía en posición de combate.

El viento soplaba levantando un leve cumulo de tierra, ambos estuvieron a punto de lanzarse pero…..

¿?: GRRRAAAAAAAA.

Nameless e iris heart miraron hacia el cielo seguido de los espectadores junto a las CPU y sus Candidatos a CPU de hyperdimension, incluso las CPU de Ultradimensión desviaron la mirada hacia el cielo por ese rugido junto un mal presentimiento.

Nameless(SSJ2): _a veces odio tener razón._

Ambos tanto iris heart y nameless dieron un salto hacia atrás aapartándos.

 **¡BOOM! CRACK**

Se produjo una explosión que levanto un cumulo de tierra y cuarteo el piso colisionar en medio de la arena de combate.

¿?: GRRAAAAAAAAA.

Un gran rugido se produjo haciendo que se despejara el cumulo de tierra que se origino al estrellarse dejando ver a un enorme dragón pero no cualquier dragón.

 **[Dios Dragón Antiguo nv ¿?]**

Nameless(SSJ2): _un dragón antiguo? No, no lo es ya que su poder es mas alto… no será que es…._

De repente los pensamientos de nameless se vieron interrumpidos para evitar un coletazo que dicho dragón había realizado.

 **-Palco de las CPU-**

Estaban exaltado ante la aparición de un "dragón antiguo" ya que sabían que los monstruos nunca entraban en esta zona como si el lugar estuviera protegido por un campo de fuerza que impedía entrar a cualquier monstruo sea cual fuere.

Neptune: NEPU! Chicas vamos tenemos que…

De pronto fue interrumpida por noire(hyper) que noto algo extraño en el dragón.

Noire(hyper): espera Neptune extraño le pasa a ese dragón.

Mirando detenidamente a dicho dragón que se movía como si tratara de sacarse algo que le molestara.

Neptuno dirigió su mirada a noire(hyper).

Neptuno: nepu! Ahora que lo dices Corazón solitario.

Eso hizo que ambas noire se molestaran ante ese apodo.

Neptuno: tienes razon! Algo sucede con ese dragón, además no se en lo que pensó el autor en poner hacer aparecer un dragón en medio de un Coliseo donde hay muchos civiles!

Todos miraban atentamente al "dragón antiguo" que se movía agitándose lado a lado como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima.

Nepgear: oigan será mejor si…

Nepgear fue interrumpida por la voz que provenía del dragón.

 **-Arena de combate-**

Se veía como los espectadores estaban aterrados ante la aparición del "dragón antiguo" nadie tuvo la oportunidad de gritar ya que se oyó una voz proveniente de dicho dragon.

¿?: YIIJAAAAA! Arre dragón!

Luego se noto que había una persona montando al dragón mientras este intentaba sacárselo de encima.

Mientras nameless se palmea la cara.

Nameless(SSJ2): tenía que ser él después de todo ahh…

Dando un suspiro mientras miraba lo que le sucedería a la persona que montaba dicho dragón.

Del otro lado iris heart estaba muy molesta pero a la vez le llamo el interés la persona que montaba al dragón.

Iris Heart(Plutia): oh cuando termine los combates de este día voy a disfrutar romper a la persona que esta montando ese dragón por interrumpir mi diversión~

Comento con una voz de sombría junto una sonrisa dulce y aterradora a la vez, eso causo que el que montaba el dragón le diera un escalofríos haciendo que se soltara y esto fue aprovechado por el dragón se levanto y agito su cabeza causando que la persona que lo montaba saliera disparado.

¿?: WAAAA DRAGONCITO MALO!

Fue mandado a volar contra la pared del coliseo.

 **¡BOOM!**

Al estrellarse se origino una pequeña explosión levantándose un poco de tierra.

¿?: e-eso va a doler mañana _tal vez_ auch.

Quedo enmarcado en la pared para después caer de cara al piso.

El silencio era palpable entre los espectadores, las CPU y Candidatos a CPU.

 **SHU―~**

Rápidamente al lado de dicha persona que había montado el dragón apareció nameless.

Nameless(SSJ2): a veces no se si eres un genio o un demente pero creo que eres ambos.

Mientras la persona tirada en el piso se levanta y se empieza a sacudir su ropa.

¿?: sabes no se cuantas veces te he escuchado decir eso que ya perdí la cuenta.

Sacándose la capucha se podía ver que dicha persona tiene pelo totalmente blanco/albino lleva de ropa una camisa negra con toques azules a los lados de manga larga con una chaqueta manga corta con capucha con pequeños bordes azules, lleva guantes blancos pantalón del mismo color siendo que en los lados en la parte de los pies en cada lado es cubierto un poco por azul en el centro se mantiene blanco también tiene un cinturón de encaje de color negro con bordes azul y junto con zapatos negro con borde azul y blanco en la parte delantera, sus ojos son de color azul un poco oscuro y en su ojo izquierdo aparece una pequeña línea que se extiende un poco de su ojo hasta su mejilla.

Nameless solo suspira mientras dejaba caer su transformación quedando muchos con la boca abierta a excepción de los de la Ultradimensión y esto siendo visto por nameless.

Nameless: cierren la boca que entran moscas _vaya línea es enserio?!_

Dando otro suspiro vio como todos cerraron la boca y se volvió la persona frente a él.

¿?: que?

Contesto simplemente mientras miraba a nameless.

Nameless: enserio light? Sabes que trajiste un dios dragón antiguo en medio de un coliseo lleno de civiles _**a excepción de las CPU y los Candidatos a CPU.**_

Light mira a nameless he inclina un poco la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Light: jeje perdon? _**Jeje**_

Eso hizo que nameless lo mirara seriamente y rodo sus ojos.

Nameless: ya que pero tendrás que hacer tu parte en derrotarlo DE ACUERDO?

Light asiente mientras el dragón dio un zarpado con sus garras instintivamente ambos saltaron hacia atrás esquivando el ataque.

Nameless dio un vistazo a las CPU que lo miraban y este viendo un sonrojo en noire y blac(hyper).

Nameless: _que día me espera, bueno acabemos con el lagarto juancho._

 **-Palco de las CPU-**

Cuando nameless dejo caer su transformación las CPU de hyperdimension junto a sus Candidatos a CPU quedaron mudas no podían articular ni una palabra estuvieron en shock hasta que neptuno pudo recuperarse y hablo.

Neptuno: NEPU! ES "N"! Momento ahora todo tiene sentido N de Nameless aunque creo que el autor lo hizo obvio porque no me di cuenta!

Eso hizo que las demás CPU se recuperaran del shock y llamando la atención de IF que se acerco a Neptuno.

IF: espera como que "N" Neptuno?

Mirando fijamente a la CPU Planeptune que se tenso un poco.

Neptuno: je-je bueno lo que pasa es que…

Pero fue interrumpida por La candidata a CPU de Lastation.

Uni: ahora que me doy cuenta no es "N" tu amigo Sis?

Todos los del palco desviaban la mirada hacia Noire la cual se sonrojaba mas de lo que ya estaba y no podía articular palabras.

Neptuno: no puedo creerlo Corazón solitario tiene un amigo! Es el fin del mundo! Corran _me salve de la larga explicación o el autor no quería dar mucho relleno al capitulo!_

Neptuno se esconde detrás de un sofá a modo de broma mientras sus pensamientos rompieron la 4ta pared.

Eso hizo enojar a noire(hyper) que fue a perseguir a Neptuno y esta salía corriendo detrás del sofá mientras los presentes les caía una gota de sudor ante esta pequeña escena.

En eso una de las candidatas de Lowee lo vio y blac aun sonrojada y realizando la acción de su contra parte de ultra ocultándose detrás de uno de sus libros para calmar sus emociones en este momento.

Ram: ohhh "N" nii-chan! Así que su nombre es nameless!

Al decir nii-chan las CPU de ultra, vert, IF, Compa y las candidatas a CPU nepgear junto con uni miraron a blac mientras esta ya no sabia si tener su arranque de ira o ocultar su vergüenza en este momento.

Rom: entonces Nameless nii-chan y su "amigo" van a pelear con un "dragon antiguo".

Eso hizo que todos volvieran en si.

Pero ya era tarde para actuar en ese momento.

 **-Arena de combate Nameless y Light vs dios dragon antiguo-**

Detrás de light se materializaron 6 objetos voladores en su espalda que eran rodeados por rayos.

Nameless lo mira.

Nameless: vas a usar tus ya sabes?

Refiriéndose a los 6 objetos voladores detrás de él(Light).

Light lo mira y se forma una siniestra sonrisa que causo un escalofríos a los espectadores junto a las CPU menos a iris heart porque por alguna razón desconocida le agrado ver esa sonrisa le daba orgullo por muy extraño que pareciese .

Light: nozods llámalos así y si los usare para detenerlo _**de una forma dolorosa**_ kukuku

A nameless le cae una gota de sudor su pequeño cambio en su personalidad a la hora de pelear.

Nameless: jeje esta bien creo que yo tendré que usar mis transformaciones _**ya sabes cual**_ mientras lo detienes.

 **SHU―~**

A gran velocidad habia desaparecido para aparecer de cabeza sobrebolando por arriba del dragón mientras estiraba su mano derecha apuntando al dragón 2 nozods se ubicaron cerca de su mano para empezar a girar en su palma en corma circular mientras los otros 4 nozods giraban alrededor del enorme dragón de estos emitiendo una gran descarga eléctrica que se conectaron entre si formando una cúpula de rayos para que después light de los 2 restantes en su mano dispararan una fuerte descarga eléctrica que dio de lleno en la espalda del dragón justo en la columna de este.

Dragón: GRRRRAAAAAAAAAA.

Se escucho el rugido de dolor del dragón que intentaba escapar pero sin éxito alguno ya que estaba totalmente paralizado y sin forma de escape mientras una sonrisa de disfrute se ve en light mientras le causa mas dolor al dragón.

Mientras nameless ríe nerviosamente ante las acciones de tortura de su amigo.

Nameless: je-je no cambias en nada light, bueno creo que es hora de hacer mi parte.

Un aura dorada aparece alrededor de nameless aun sin que su pelo cambiara después fue envuelto su cuerpo entero por una luz dorada que se desase en partículas mientras su aura se mantenía encendida pero su cuerpo había cambiado totalmente.

el pelo de Namelesshabía crecido hasta sobrepasar un poco los hombros, además no posee el color rubio sino que es negro y posee reflejos blancos, le crecio un pelaje rojizo por todo su cuerpo y cola, a excepción del pecho y rostro, el contorno de sus ojos están remarcados de un color rojo y sus pupilas serían de color amarillo, además de haber un aumento en la musculatura. Mientras que la parte inferior de su traje se mantiene intacta.

Iris Heart no sabia si estar emocionada por la nueva forma de nameless o enojada con este por contenerse en su pelea pero era evidente que estaba mas enojada porque su aura purpura causo un escalofríos a todos menos a light y nameless que no se veían afectados.

Nameless(SSJ4): _acabare con ese Dragón con un kame-hame-ha aumentado 10 veces!_ **KAAAAA-MEEEE**

Puso ambas manos del lado derecho de su cintura mientras su ki se empezaba a reunir en la palma de sus manos.

Light: _**jeje siento pena por ti sabes?**_ Jeje

Se ríe mientras mira a Nameless(SSJ4) el cual seguía observando aun el dragón.

Nameless(SSJ4): _**porqué lo dices?**_ **HAAAAA-MEEEE.**

Esa pregunta hizo que light se riera mas mientras el kame-hame ha que seguía aumentando su poder y concentrándose en una pequeña esfera comprimida en dicha esfera de energía.

Light: jejeje _**mira a iris heart.**_

Una sonrisa perversa se hizo presente al mencionar a iris heart nameless la ve de reojo y se ríe nerviosamente para después volver su mirada al dragón.

Nameless(SSJ4): _**je-je Iris-chan esta molesta conmigo, mi padre me dijo nunca hagas enojar a una mujer o atente a las consecuencias ahora veo a lo que se refiere jej-je me recuerda a mi madre**_ **HAAAAAAAAA!**

Liberando una gran cantidad de energía que se dirigía hacia el dragón que le dio de lleno y el kame-hame ha x 10 empezó a empujarlo moviendo un poco su cuerpo nameless causa que el ataque empuje al dragón hacia arriba logrando evitar que el ataque entrara en contacto con la pared de la arena de combate del coliseo y evitando lastimar a los civiles de paso viéndose como el dios dragón antiguo empezaba a desaparecer en partículas mientras el ataque de nameless seguía su curso hacia el cielo yendo hacia el espacio exterior.

Nameless aun tenia ambas manos hacia adelante rodeado de su aura dorada se que enfrente de este caía un ítem el cual tomo en su mano derecha y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado.

En sus manos se encontraba uno de los objetos mas poderosos y peligrosos también….

Nameless(SSJ4): _los pendientes potaras._

 **[Pendientes Potaras adquirido]**

Sabia que tipo de pendiente es pero no estaba seguro de su duración podía saberlo con el menú de información pero no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo así que procedió a guardarlos en su bolsillo.

 **SHU―~**

Usando su velocidad había aparecido Light mientras del otro lado iris heart se acercaba a ellos.

Light: que te tiene tan callado parece que ese dragón soltó un objeto peligroso como para que reacciones así.

Nameless iba a responder pero no pudo ya que iris heart había llegado con una sonrisa? Una dulce sonrisa? Eso hizo palidecer a noire de ultra sabiendo que iris heart estaba muy molesta aparte el aura a su alrededor decia claramente "acércate y mueres".

Iris Heart(Plutia): ohh~ cariño no sabes lo impresionada pero…..

 **PLAZ!**

Golpeo con su látigo contra el piso justo entre los pies de nameless.

Iris Heart(Plutia): estoy muy molesta y espero te atientes a las consecuencias por contenerte en nuestra pelea CA-RI-ÑO~

Su aura aumento aun mas mientras la de nameless no se inmuto así que fue a encararla parandose enfrente de ella sus auras chocaban entre si.

Mientras tanto 5pb.

5pb: prrr _hoy he tenido muchos escalofríos mas con iris heart que con Light, ni siquiera me atrevo a comentar por miedo de iris heart!_

Miraba con atención como estaban frente a frente nameless e iris heart con light en medió con cara de "no querer estar en esta situación".

Nameless seguía mirando fijamente a iris y se dio cuenta que lastimo su orgullo al contenerse.

Nameless(SSJ4): tuve mis razones al contenerme pero creo que te debo una disculpas, aunque se que un simple perdón no te bastará mmm que te parece si te enfrento en esta transformación?

Pregunto con una voz diferente era madura y seria algo que hizo saltar el corazón de la CPU al escucharlo en un tono diferente de lo que esta acostumbrada escuchar de él, pero cabe decir que no fue la única que sintió lo mismo.

Iris Heart se calma bajando la intensidad de su aura.

Iris Heart(Plutia): ohh~ solo por esta vez la próxima te "castigare" ENTENDIDO?

A lo cual nameless afirma con una sonrisa y desvía la mirada hacía Light el cual dio un suspiro.

Light: lamento la interrupción su pelea _también por montar un Dragón y traerlo al Coliseo, creo que no debí ver la película de como entrenar a tu dragón ninguna jeje._

Uno de sus Nozods se pone de forma horizontal para poder sentarse en el y este lo empieza a levantar en el aire yendo al techo del palco de las CPU.

Nameless(SSJ4): debo decirte que esta vez soy un "poco" mas fuerte así que tendrás una oportunidad para asestar un golpe, _además debo llevar los pendientes potaras a casa seria un peligro tenerlos conmigo y ahora lamento tener que terminar esta pelea contigo iris-chan pero tengo que hacerlo._

Bajando los brazos y levantado su mano derecha con el puno cerrado solo levanta un dedo de la misma mano.

Iris heart no perdió tiempo volvió a crear sus 2 espadas ambas rodeadas por una energía.

 **SHU―~**

A gran velocidad se dirige hacia nameless para darle un corte vertical.

 **¡CLANG!**

Detuvo su golpe con un dedo y en eso nameless vio que volvió a lanzar horizontal con su otra espada.

 **¡CLANG!**

Obteniendo el mismo resultado haciendo sonreír de forma sádica con un toque de risas de locura.

 **¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!**

Nameless(SSJ4) detenía sus ataques con un solo dedo con suma facilidad.

Queriendo ponerle fin a la pelea tomo una espada entre sus dedos agarrándola con fuerza y de un movimiento forzado

¡ **CLANG!**

usando la espada derecha de iris heart para bloquear su propia espada pero añadiéndole su propio ki(nameless) Mientras que sus auras al momento del choque provoco que se expulsara un fuerte viento.

Iris Heart(Plutia): ohh~ esto solo me hace estremecer el querer acercarte un corte aunque sea en tu rostro cariño~

Nameless seguía serio pero de repente….

 **¡CLAC! ¡CRAG! ¡CRASH!**

se vio como la espada que fue bloqueada se había hecho pedazos causando que iris heart retroceda a gran velocidad hacia atrás.

 **SHU―~ TAP**

nameless la suelta su espada al saber que retrocedería.

Al realizar dicha acción iris heart descuida su defensa ya que había despegado la mirada de su oponente unos segundos para cuando volvió su mirada hacia el frente nameless había desaparecido escudándose el viento soplar.

Iris Heart(Plutia): acaso quieres jugar a mi juego favorito al escóndete o sufre cariñ….

No pudo termina ya que le dieron una "pequeña palmada" en la parte entre el hombro y el cuello del lado derecho, la persona que le dio ese "toque" era nameless que estaba atrás de ella habia aparecido detrás de iris heart para empezar a caminar cuando le dio ese "toque" siguió caminando hacia adelante dándole la espalda a iris heart deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos.

Nameless(SSJ4): esta pelea ya a acabado lamento que terminara así, pero como dije solo tendrías una oportunidad, _además estoy cansado y con hambre use mucho poder en mi fase 2 y estar en la 4 solo me gasto mas debo ir para casa a buscar unas semillas del ermitaño de paso también comer._

Todo se volvió oscuro para iris heart y una luz la envolvió volviendo a su forma humana.

 **SHU―~ PAT**

A gran velocidad nameless la atrapa en sus brazos para que esta no se golpeara contra el piso y con eso nameless vuelve a su estado base mientras mira a una inconsciente Plutia en sus brazos.

Nameless: _jeje espero me perdones y te prometo volver a parar un tiempo juntos de nuevo, espero que peashy no este enojada por mi ausencia._

Dando un suspiro pone 2 dedos en su frente desaparece con Plutia en sus brazos.

Un silencio Reino en el coliseo por completo .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5pb: EL GANADOR DEL PRIMER ENCUENTRO SON NAMELESS! _parece que fue una eternidad este encuentro._

En ese momento todos volvieron en si para gritar de emoción.

5pb: EN 10 MINUTOS SERA EL SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO ESPERO ESTEN PREPARADOS LOS SIGUIENTES PARTICIPANTES!

Todo el mundo estaba emocionado por ver la siguiente pelea, aunque los siguientes competidores estaban un poco nerviosas y la vez emocionadas ya que el siguiente encuentro será entre mejores amigas y rivales la Candidata a CPU de Lastation VS La Candidata a CPU de Planeptune.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Lamento la demora pero en este capitulo añadí los sonidos como se ve y tuve que investigar como eran ciertos sonidos para que quedara bien me tome mi tiempo escribirlo y revisarlo antes de subirlo pero aun así quizás haya algunos errores pero como no quería hacerlos esperar por el capitulo y aquí lo tienen espero les haya gustado dale una estrella y comenta que te pareció el capitulo.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 2

**He aquí otro capitulo espero les guste**

 **No soy dueño ni de hyperdimension ni dragon ball z/ super solo personaje OC.**

Esto puede ser un problema – persona hablando

 _No me daré por vencido_ \- persona pensando o recuerdos

 _ **Tienes razón**_ – comunicación telepática

 **¡Kaio-ken!** – técnicas/transformaciones

'seriamente?' – susurro o susurros

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 Amistad y Rivalidad, Nepgear vs Uni y el inicio del entrenamiento en habitación del** tiempo.

* * *

Al finalizar la pelea de Nameless y Plutia desaparecen mientras que él(Nameless) cargaba a esta(Plutia) en brazos para reaparecer en el palco de las CPU.

 **¡PAF!**

La repentina aparición causo que alguien chocara contra él(nameless) pero este no sintió nada ya que tenia su defensa activa, volteo a ver quien era y vio a la CPU de Planeptune en el piso sobándose la cabeza.

Neptuno: Nepu! Eso se sintió como si un jefe final me hubiera golpeado.

Nameless le cae una gota de sudor ese comentario mientras seguía cargando en sus brazos a una inconsciente/dormida Plutia los demás se sobre saltaron ante la repentina aparición de este.

Nameless: jeje debes ver siempre a quien tienes enfrente mientras corres neppy-chan.

Se ríe levemente mientras pone en un cómodo sofá que había en el lugar a Plutia para que descanse.

Neptuno:: Nepu! Ahora olvide porque estaba corriendo?

Levantándose del piso y tratando de recordar porque corría.

Neptuno es una chica de piel clara con ojos purpúreos claros y un tono de cabello a juego. Es a la altura de los hombros con un flequillo un tanto desordenado, con muchas hebras sobresaliendo y pocas enmarcando su rostro. Ella lleva dos pinzas en forma de gamepad.

Neptune lleva un vestido morado oscuro con un forro de color lila en la parte inferior, en el centro, en la parte superior y en los bolsillos, junto con un borde de pinchos blancos en el dobladillo. Lleva una chaqueta corta blanca sobre esto con un gran botón N, cuerdas en forma de tapones púrpuras y forro y hebillas púrpuras en cada manga del hombro. Su gargantilla sigue siendo la misma, junto con sus calcetines y zapatos. En su muñeca tiene brazaletes blancos con un material de punta suave y pequeñas manchas de polvo azul en el centro.

Nameless: el autor no te la hace fácil _ya se porqué se me pego esto_ bueno diré que estabas corriendo de Noire-chan(hyper) lo más seguro que le has dicho corazón solitario de nuevo

Mientras caminaba teniendo su mano en la barbilla en forma pensativa pero a Noire se le había olvidado cuando apareció nameless

Noire: Neptuno!

Iba a empezar a correrla y se veía que Neptuno entro en pánico ante esto nameless solo suspiro y dio una media sonrisa mientras la veía a Neptuno para después dirigir su mirada a Noire..

Noire es una chica de piel clara y pálida, con cabello negro muy largo sobre el largo de la cintura, desgastada en largas trenzas con cintas negras y azules de dos piezas. Su flequillo está cuidadosamente peinado, enmarcando su rostro y tiene unos ojos rojos muy notables. Noire lleva un elegante vestido que consiste en azul oscuro, blanco, rojo y pequeñas cantidades de forro y botones dorados. La parte del vestido cubre un paño rojo con forro de pinchos negros, mientras que la parte del pecho es blanca, junto con la falda que tiene forro negro en ambas capas. Detrás de esto hay un arco azul, que combina con uno más pequeño que se usa alrededor de su cuello unido a un collar blanco y negro. En el centro hay una pieza de oro. Se revela en una imagen que esto es como un corpiño y se puede desabotonar desde el frente.

Nameless: _el autor esta al día con los detalles_ Noire-chan sabes que es malo ignorar a tus amigos o acaso ya no soy tu amigo?

Fingió dolor en sus palabras al decir eso ultimo Noire(hyper) entra en pánico ahora.

Noire: Y-yo _vamos Noire se que fue un gran shock saber que es el interés amoroso de IF pero también es tu amigo!_ No! En verdad aun somos amigos! Perdón por ignorante! Además No es como si estuviera ocultando mi nerviosismo o algo así!

Sonrojada tanto de avergüenza como de nerviosismo nameless la mira y le sonríe.

 **PAT, PAT**

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza Noire con suavidad y empieza a acariciarle la cabeza.

Nameless: _Siento que Plutie-chan me pego su manera de manipular a Noire-chan jeje,_ me alegra saberlo Noire-chan jeje

Riéndose levemente mientras mira Noire que se ve sonrojada por el trato cariñoso de su amigo.

En eso se ve que Uni se acerca con una mirada de enojo? Celos? No sabía como describir lo que se reflejaba en ella pero ver a su hermana con nameless la hizo reaccionar de manera negativa iba a ir donde ellos pero se detuvo porque nameless dirigió su mirada a ella con una sonrisa eso la hizo detener en seco y sonrojarse levemente.

Nameless: je por que no vienes también Uni-chan?

Sonrió divertido mientras dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Noire para su alivio pero aun tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas por que se sentía avergonzada por el trato cercano que hubo con ella y su amigo.

Uni se acerca algo tímida aunque tiene un tiempo que lo conoce por ayudarles a ella y a su hermana se impresiono que fuese la persona que le gusta a IF.

Uni: ho-hola Nameless tiempo sin vernos

Con algo de timidez dirigió su mirada al rostro de él.

 **PAT, PAT**

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Uni se sonroja levemente.

Nameless: siempre tan linda Uni-chan jeje _ahora el autor hará lo suyo!_

Retira su mano sin quitar su sonrisa la mira mirando a Uni mientras este pone ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

Uni es una chica de piel clara con largo cabello negro azabache que llega a su pecho, similar al de su hermana. Ella lleva el pelo en coletas gemelas, unidas con cintas de color azul claro y negro, aunque algunas secciones se quedan sin atar. Al igual que su hermana, los ojos de Uni también son rojos, aunque los de ella son más oscuros en comparación, en cambio se parecen a una sombra de color burdeos.

Lleva un vestido negro con forro azul lechoso con un accesorio similar a un cinturón que se conecta a un arco detrás de ella. Una gran pieza circular con detalles en blanco conecta el cuello y el vestido. Lleva guantes negros sin dedos largos con detalles de color azul lechoso, y usa botas con detalles similares. En el lado izquierdo, se la puede ver con un dispositivo pequeño que probablemente sea un teléfono celular incluso puedes llegar a verse su portátil(PSP).

Con un leve rubor junto una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia otro lado junto con leves movimientos de forma tímidamente.

Uni: Gra-gracias Nameless, sabes el Basilicom no es lo mismo sin ti jiji Sis te ha extrañado

En eso nameless sonríe viendo de reojo a Noire para que no noté que la esta viendo

Noire: UNI!

Grito fuertemente junto con un fuerte rubor en su rostro ante lo dicho por su hermanita a ella le agradaba la idea de que el volviera a verlos pero no es como si quisiera pasar el día juntos para recuperar el tiempo perdido!

Se escucharon leves risas mientras Uni seguía en su lugar mientras seguía sonriendo para seguir con lo que estaba.

Uni: aunque siempre estas en contacto con nosotros seria bueno si nos vuelves a visitar después de un tiempo.

Nameless pone una mano en su barbilla mientras su mirada se centra en Uni.

Nameless: bueno ya termine de hacer lo que me mantenía ocupado así que creo que podre pasar el tiempo con mis amigos de nuevo seria divertido después de todo _porque siento esta incomodidad en mi mente como si algo malo llegara a pasar._

Tratando de mantener su sonrisa para que no vean lo tenso que estaba al sentir que algo lo inquietaba en sus pensamientos ante esto dirige su mirada a la candidata a CPU de Planeptune esta se percata de que la mira y se sonroja levemente al tener fijamente su atención.

Nameless: Nepgear-chan! Como has estado aun entras en el modo de "científico loco" cuando ves algo de maquinaria robótica?! _Mmm soy yo o soné como Neptune, creo que sus arranque de emoción es contagiosa._

Nepgear desvía la mirada sonrojada de vergüenza ya que no puede evitarlo! Le encanta lo que tiene que ver con las máquinas!

Nepgear en términos de apariencia parece ser más viejo que Neptune, y es notablemente más alto que su hermana mayor. Es una chica de piel clara, con largo cabello lila-púrpura casi hasta la cintura, con algunos mechones sueltos de pelo largo que se enroscan hacia abajo. Su flequillo generalmente se mantiene cuidadosamente cepillado. Sus ojos son un poco más oscuros.

La vestimenta de Nepgear es algo similar a la de Neptune pero con un estilo más reservado, casi como un uniforme escolar que consiste en una chaqueta blanca con un forro morado que consiste en finas rayas blancas dobles. Una gargantilla blanca, y alrededor de su cuello es una cinta amarilla pálida como una pieza con una N en el centro. En su pecho hay una pequeña marca rosa, mientras que los bolsillos y botones son de color púrpura. En su pierna derecha tiene un cinturón blanco como un bolso y usa calcetines de rayas blancas y rosas con zapatos blancos y púrpuras muy similares a los de Neptune. En su pelo lleva un botón de almohadilla de una sola dirección.

Nameless sabe que la obsesión sobre las maquinas de Nepgear ha ido hasta el punto de que incluso su hermana cuestiona su cordura.

Nepgear: eh-eh yo lo siento mucho!

Exclamo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en señal de disculpa y para ocultar el sonrojo que cubre su rostro.

Nameless: jeje no has cambiado nada verdad? Jeje además ser tu misma es algo muy lindo de ti mmm lo dije en voz alta verdad?

Ríe nerviosamente mientras se rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza viendo como las pequeñas Ram y Rom asienten a su ultima pregunta siendo Ram la que se ríe levemente por las pequeñas bromas que Nameless le ha hecho a las demás chicas.

Pero….

Nameless: sabes Ram No es bueno reírse de la avergüenza de ajena y mas si son amigos o quieres que cuente las veces que te ayude? Ambas saben de que hablo ya que Rom también estabas con nosotros.

Eso hizo sobresaltar a las mencionadas ya que este apareció a sus espaldas con una Ram que sudaba a mares Rom solo tembló levemente.

Ram: pero también eras parte de esto Nameless-nii!

Respondió de forma acusadora mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo a Nameless.

Ram como gemelo se parece mucho a Rom con algunas diferencias notables. Ram tiene un cabello castaño más largo que baja por su espalda alcanzando su pecho. Ella tiene ojos azul oscuro como Rom tiene. Ram se ve generalmente sonriendo o sonriendo , generalmente con una expresión más segura en comparación con su hermana gemela.

Ram lleva un abrigo de invierno rosa pastel sobre un vestido general gris liso y blanco (el abrigo de Rom es azul claro). El abrigo de Ram tiene mangas abullonadas y una parte central blanca con volantes con muchos botones dorados, con un gran lazo azul claro en el cuello y seis bolitas colocadas estratégicamente. En los extremos del brazalete hay un forro de piel blanca y un gran botón dorado. Lleva una gorra como la de Blanc y tiene botas con un esquema de color similar a su abrigo. Ella tiene un bolso azul claro en su hombro derecho, mientras que Rom tiene un rosa pastel en el lado opuesto. Tiene una altura de 132 cm.

Nameless: pero por lo menos yo solucionaba mis problemas como decía el dicho "una acción vale mas que mil palabras"

Miraba a Ram que no sabia como refutar ante este dicho pero eso se acerca Rom le tira levemente de su pantalón para llamar su atención logrando hacer dicha acción este la miraría fijamente.

Rom: Nameless-nii, Ram no peleen por favor.

Nameless sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Rom causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rom como gemela, parece muy similar a Ram con algunas diferencias notables. Ella tiene el pelo marrón hasta los hombros y ojos azul oscuro. Rom generalmente tiene una expresión neutral o ceñuda.

Lleva una chaqueta de invierno sobre un vestido general gris liso y blanco. La chaqueta de Rom es azul pastel. La chaqueta en sí tiene mangas abullonadas y una parte central con volantes con muchos botones dorados, un collar con un gran lazo y seis bolas de colores colocadas estratégicamente. En los extremos del brazalete hay un forro de piel blanca y un gran botón dorado. Lleva una gorra como la de Blanc y tiene botas que se parecen a sus chaquetas. Ella también lleva el bolso de hombro. El color extra de Rom es el rosa intenso. Tiene una altura de 132 cm.

Nameless: je ya, ya solo estamos bromeando sabes como somos Ram y yo verdad Ram?

Miraba a Ram y esta a el mientras asiente en afirmación para volver su mirada a Rom.

En eso se acerca el oráculo de Planeptune Histoire hacia Nameless.

Histoire: aunque tengo intriga de que eres "N" o debería de decir "Nameless" y sabes la razón de porque lo digo ya que he visto mas productiva a Neptune con su trabajo de CPU que antes así que espero respuestas si no es mucho pedir?

Le pregunto ya con tranquilidad ya que necesitaba respuestas de quien es realmente ya que un "humano" venció a una Plutia que se considera la mas fuerte de todas y es algo que nadie discute por ser cierto, además de haber escuchado que él la entreno haciéndola aun mas fuerte de lo que ya era antes eso causo que sus dudas aumentaran y necesitaba respuesta ante estas dudas que solo la persona enfrente de ella Le podría responder.

Histoire es una chica de piel clara con ojos azules apagados y cabello rubio suave. Su flequillo se enrolla en ambas direcciones, con dos pelos más largos y rizados que llegan hasta su pecho. El resto de su cabello está desgastado en coletas sostenidas por una pieza de cabeza blanca, negra y azul que cubre sus orejas, y un par de cintas moradas y doradas. Lleva un vestido suelto de color púrpura con forro de volante con picos, junto con detalles en oro y una corbata suelta verde azulado. Sus zapatos son blancos, mientras que sus alas tienen cuatro piezas y se asemejan a las alas de mariposa.

Antes de que nameless pudiera responder Neptune hablo.

Neptune: histy esta en modo hipsy! Lo siento pero ya tendrás otra oportunidad histy de hablar con él! Ahora el autor me a dado la oportunidad a escena y quiero saber donde hay pudin!

Rompiendo la 4ta pared causando que todos les cayera una gota de sudor y molestando a Histoire por la irresponsabilidad de Neptune Histoire iba a responderle.

Pero…

Nameless: Sate sate sate parece que Neptune debe aprender a no meterse en las conversaciones de otros.

Dijo con una sonrisa demasiado alegre algo que causo un escalofríos en la pequeña CPU Planeptune.

 **-Fuera del palco de las CPU-**

En el techo se encontraba Light observaba y escuchaba todo lo que sucedía en el palco de las CPU a través de las cámaras de seguridad y se veía como su ojo izquierdo volvía a iluminarse el botón de encendido.

Light: _cuando hace eso Nameless me recuerda a alguien pero a quien?_

Con una mano en su mentón light quedo sumido en sus pensamientos.

 **-Dentro del palco de las CPU-**

 **DOTA**

Neptune retrocedió un paso hacía atrás pero..

 **PAT**

Sintió que su espalda entro en contacto con algo que NO era la pared del lugar así dándose la vuelta lentamente para ver con quien choco y vio a Nameless que aun le sonreía al verlo esta empieza a sudar a mares.

Neptune: el autor esta siendo muy cruel con la protagonista! Auch!

Nameless le estiro de la mejilla algo que ella no le gustaba que el lo hiciera a menos no con gente presente!

Nameless: jeje solo por eso hare esto a la próxima dejare la tortura a Plutie-chan y me imagino que no querrás eso? Porque tu vitamina "P"(pudin) será remplazada por la vitamina "B"(berenjena).

Al escuchar eso Neptune se estremeció e incluso IF por algo que le sucedió hace tiempo con uno de sus enemigos cuando estaba junto con Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia y compa en un campo de berenjenas.

Neptune: Nepu! Esta bien! Esta bien no lo volveré hacer!

Exclamo en derrota bajando los brazos mientras Nameless seguía sonriendo y había inclinado su cabeza levemente hacia el lado derecho como si pensará para luego estirar su mano izquierda.

 **PAT PAT**

Empezó a acaricia de forma afectuosa a Neptune en la cabeza causando que esta se sonroje un poco ante la acción inesperada de Nameless.

Nameless: muy bien neppy-chan te has ganado un pequeño premio.

De entre su ropa saco un pequeño estuche y en el habían barias capsulas saco la capsula con el numero 2 y guardo el estuche con las demás capsulas eso llamo la atención pues es la primera vez que veían esas cápsulas.

 **¡CLICK!**

Neptune: Na-kun que…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Nameless lanzo la capsula a un espacio libre apartado de los demás.

 **¡BOOM!**

Una pequeña de humo se origino haciendo sobresaltar un poco a la pequeña CPU que miro a Nameless y este tenia una sonrisa este empieza a caminar hacia el humo que se iba despejando dejándose ver un pequeño aparato.

Nameless abre dicho aparato(1) y dentro de el había pudines esto hace que los ojos de Neptune brillaron al ver ese pequeño artefacto lleno de pudin.

Light: oh yo también quiero uno si no es mucho problema

Fue la voz de Light que apareció al lado de Nameless con una enorme sonrisa haciendo sobresaltar a los demás mientras Nameless notaba que los nozods de light se mantenían activos ya seguían manteniéndose en vuelo.

Todos-nameless, neptune y light: _en que momento!_

Fueron los pensamientos de sorpresa pues light apareció de la nada y no pudieron sentir su presencia.

Nameless: ok esta bien puedes tomar uno, además me llevare uno ya que debo ir a llevar algo a "casa".

En eso light lo mira ya que menciono que tenia que volver a "casa" y mientras agarraba un pudin.

Light: pues salud.

Dijo mientras levantaba su pudin como si lo fuera a beber eso le saco una gota de sudor a nameless.

Nameless: sabes que no estoy tomando nada.

Poniendo su mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa apareciendo signos de "¿?" a su alrededor.

Light: no dijiste que ibas a tomar un pudin por eso te dije salud!

Exclamo mirando finamente a Nameless que le cae otra gota de sudor y se ríe levemente

Nameless: buuuueenooo _genial soné como plutie-chan!_ Neptune tu….… sate parece que alguien se adelanto.

Giro para ver a Neptune y esta se encuentra alegre comiendo pudin.

Neptune: ñam mmmm

Con alegría come su pudin con su mano izquierda apoyando la en su mejilla izquierda feliz comiendo su pudin.

Nepgear: o-onee-chan

Dijo un poco nerviosa y con vergüenza al ver que esta sin dudarlo tomo los pudines del aparato que nameless saco de la pequeña capsula.

En eso nameless la mira a nepgear.

Nameless: no te preocupes recuerda que fui yo quien le ofreció los pudines así que no te preocupes nepgear-chan.

Termino de decir con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar de manera tímida a nepgear y esta solo sonríe aun con el rubor en sus mejillas.

Nepgear: esta bien nameless-kun y gracias de parte de mi hermana.

Contesto inclinándose levemente hacia adelante.

Nameless sonrie y vio que light había abierto el pudin que había agarrado para posteriormente con una cuchara servirse un poco de pudin para terminar llevándoselo a la boca.

Nameless: No hay problema _**willy**_ _jeje_

En eso ve que light se atragantó y tosió mientras por dentro se reía

Light: cof cof cof _**jajaja**_ estoy bien!

Exclamo aunque aun este se reía internamente.

Nameless: bueno debo irme a hacer algo importante en casa.

Al escuchar que nameless se iba ram y rom se deprimieron un poco.

Ram: Enserio te tienes que ir nii-chan!

Nameless mira de reojo a blac esta usaba su libro para tapar su ruborizado rostro

Volvió su mirada a la candidatas a CPU de Lowee y las acaricio en la cabeza a ambas.

Nameless: si debo ir a hacer algo muy importante pero volveré, además

Hizo una pausa para dirigir su mirada a la Candidatas a CPU de Lastation y Planeptune.

Nameless: estaré pendiente también de su pelea Nepgear- chan y Uni-chan espero lo den todo.

Las mencionadas le dan una leve sonrisa para después asienten con la cabeza así nameless vuelve a mirar su atención hacia Ram y Rom.

Rom: nii-chan cuando termine el torneo podremos jugar como lo hacíamos antes?

Pregunto alegremente mientras este le da una sonrisa.

Nameless: por supuesto que iré es una promesa?

Extendió el dedo meñique de ambas manos tanto ram y rom hicieron lo mismo.

Nameless/Ram/Rom: Es una promesa/ Es una promesa!/ Es una promesa

Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras entrelazaron sus meñiques para segundos después separarse.

Nameless sintió las miradas sobre él y giro su cabeza viendo que las CPU de hyper y ultra a excepción de plutia, neptune y las candidatas lo miraban con una mirada perdida.

Noire/Vert/Blac(hyper): _será un buen padre/ será un buen padre/ será un buen padre._

Pensaron al mismo tiempo ante la escena que vieron, cabe decir que blac aun tenia el rubor en sus mejillas y Noire junto con Vert no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Lo mismos pensamientos pasaban por sus contraparte de ultradimensión.

En eso Nameless se para ya que se había agachado para estar a la misma altura de Ram y Rom para después poner 2 dedos en su frente.

Nameless: bien nos vemos luego.

Antes de irse dirige su mirada a IF que también tenia su mirada pero despertó al escuchar a Nameless y este le esboza una sonrisa.

Nameless: nos vemos luego Iffy.

La mencionada se ruboriza cuando le iba a responder este desaparece.

 **¡TISH!**

IF: _aun no me acostumbro a su teletransportación_ ah..

Dando un suspiro para ver a Nepgear y a Uni.

De pronto de oye la voz de 5pb.

5pb: BIEN ESPERO QUE ESTEN LISTOS TODOS PARA SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO ENTRE LA CANDIDATA A CPU PLANEPTUNE ENFRENTARSE CONTRA LA CANDIDATA A CPU DE LASTATION!

Anuncio el inicio del 2do encuentro.

IF: bueno será mejor que se apuren o las descalificaran a ambas.

Concluyo IF con una sonrisa logrando su cometido.

Nepgear/Uni: con permiso!/ con permiso!

Exclamaron ambas saliendo corriendo del lugar atreves de la entreda/salida y eso hizo que le saliera una gota de sudor a todos menos a light, Plutia y Neptune siendo que este ultimo disfrutaba sus pudines plutia seguía inconsciente mientras que el otro solo miraba teniendo lo cuchara en la boca para después proceder a quitársela.

Light: saben ellas hubieran salido desde aquí en el borde del palco pero, creo que el momento de que se anuncio el inicio para empezar el 2do encuentro causo que se olvidaran completamente de ello.

Todos menos Neptune y Plutia siendo esta ultima que seguía inconsciente atentamente al amigo de Nameless mientras este se dio media vuelta para proceder a retirarse pero.

IF: oye tu eres amigo de Nameless verdad?

Light frena de golpe y gira levemente su cuerpo quedando de lado dejando ver solo el lado derecho de su rostro dirigiendo la mirando fijamente a IF la cual tuvo un escalofríos por la sonrisa que este le daba.

Light: kukuku claro que soy amigo de tu "novio" kukuku

Contesto sin dejar esa sonrisa que causo que las presentes a excepción de Plutia y Neptune siendo que esta ultima seguía perdida comiendo su pudin mientras Plutia seguía en brazos de Morfeo les causo un escalofríos causando que la pequeñas candidatas a CPU de lowee se escondan detrás de su hermana mayor.

CPU(hyper)-Neptune/CPU(Ultra)-Plutia: _brrrrr nota no dejar que iris heaet se junte con el amigo de Nameless/ brrrrr nota no dejar que iris heaet se junte con el amigo de Nameless_

Pensaron al mismo tiempo las CPU de hyperdimension y Ultradimensión al ver esa sonrisa de parte del amigo de Nameless.

Pero en eso después IF se recompuso del escalofríos para que después sus mejillas se pusieron rojas a causa de lo dicho por light.

IF: EL NO ES MI NOVIO 'aun' SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!

Exclamo con sus mejillas completamente rojas pero luego se pone su capucha con orejas de neko al mismo tiempo que termina de dar vuelta para estar enfrente de todos mientras este mantenía los botones de encendido apagados para que no lo notaran junto con su sonrisa que cambio a una verdadera.

eso causo un sonrojo en la enfermera en entrenamiento compa.

Compa: _esa sonrisa es muy lindo en él._

Eso pensó compa mientras el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas se mantenía en su lugar.

Light: bueno pero veo que Nameless esta en buenas manos así que te lo encargo jeje

Contesto para reírse levemente al final haciendo una señal 2 dedos en su cabeza en forma de saludo.

Compa: Creo que no soy la única lo ha notado Iffy(Ai-chan) si hasta Lig-lig lo a notado.

Fue la respuesta de compa que ante la mirada de light este solo ríe dándose la vuelta levantando su mano derecha dándole la espalda a todos y dejando a una IF shock en su lugar.

Light: nos vemos Jejeje y nos vemos compa-chan

 **SHU―~**

Usando solo velocidad había desaparecido dejando a algunos con la boca abierta, una IF aun petrificada y en shock junto a una compa con un rubor en su rostro.

Neptune: ñam ñam mmmm que deliciosos estuvieron esos pudines mm? Me perdí de algo?

Fue la simple respuesta de Neptune con 4 signos de "?" a su alrededor en confusión ya que esta había terminado de comer su pudin y vio a todos un poco extraño como si se hubiera perdido algo importante.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-Lugar desconocido-**

Se ve una sala y en medio de esta se ve una mesa y varios asientos

siendo uno de estos asientos ocupado por una chica rubia con orejas y colas de kitsune que lleva puesto un kimono rojo claro junto un cinturón marrón oscuro que ata y ajusta el kimono a su cuerpo perfectamente, se podía ver que la chica kitsune estaba con una cuchara en su boca sostenida por su mano izquierda mientas que en la derecha sostenía un pote de pudin ya abierto mirando hacia el techo en forma pensativa.

¿?: que aburrida Nameless-kun terminó su pelea muy rápido, aunque por poco y el idiota de light es descubierto se ve que lo que tiene inteligente lo tiene de idiota, pero aun así ambos lograron derrotar al dios dragon y eso me alegra mucho el que hayan podido librarse de los peligros que GameIndustri oculta siendo que al mismo tiempo ninguna de las "4 naciones" sabe sobre estos peligros sólo ellos pueden no es así….

La chica kitsune hizo una pausa mientras bajaba su mirada para mirar fijamente hacia adelante.

 **¡TISH!**

Al momento de fijar su mirada hacia adelante alguien apareció.

¿?: Nameless-kun.

Termino concluir mientras el mencionado la miraba con una sonrisa y levantando una mano.

Nameless: yo!

Fue la respuesta de Nameless haciendo que la chica kitsune se riera levemente para después sacar la cuchara que aun permanecía en su boca y dejarla junto con su pudin en la mesa.

¿?: Bienvenido a casa Nameless-kun

Inclinándose hacia adelante con ambas manos juntas para después volver a su postura de anterior.

Nameless: es bueno estar devuelta en casa akane-chan

Pone su mano izquierda en la cabeza de la ahora reconocida chica kitsune como akane esta sonríe felizmente junto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Akane: me alegra que hayas vuelto Nameless-kun y déjame adivinar has venido a entrenar para tu siguiente encuentro verdad?

A lo que se escucho una risa nerviosa de parte de Nameless porque lo habían descubierto retirando su mano de la cabeza de Akane y colocársela en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Nameless: jeje me conoces bastante bien Akane-chan jeje

La mencionada solo sonríe mientras se baja de su asiento caminado hacia donde esta Nameless poniéndose enfrente de este.

Akane: bueno tuvimos 2 años conociéndonos así es de esperarse que te conozca ya que eres un amante del entrenamiento y de las peleas con oponentes fuertes.

Ante esto el rostro de Nameless se forma una sonrisa para segundos después poner una mirada seria.

Akane al ver el rostro serio de Nameless cambio su expresión infantil a una serie

Nameless: Me imagino que has visto mi encuentro contra Plutie-chan?

Ella asiente frunciendo enseñó cuando dijo "Plutie-chan" Nameless se percata de esto arqueando una ceja en confusión solo para segundos después dejarlo pasar y prosigue.

Nameless: bueno como has visto light trajo un dios dragon antiguo entre los 2 lo derrotamos y me gane el ítem especial pero…

Ante ese "pero" Akane pone su dedo índice de su mano izquierda en su mejilla del mismo lado de manera tierna y aparece un signo de "?" en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Akane: pero?

Fue la pregunta de Akane en confusión.

En eso Nameless toma una bocanada de aire.

Nameless: pero el ítem es algo que no me espere ver en esta dimensión y menos uno tan peligroso.

Diciendo eso empieza a buscar en su cinturón de su dogi y de este saca 2 pendientes eso solo trajo mas Confucio a Akane.

Akane: pendientes? Como esos pendientes pueden ser tan peligrosos?

Pensó que Nameless le estaba haciendo una broma pero se dio cuenta que su rostro seguía serio así que supo que es enserio lo que decia.

Nameless: recuerdas que de donde vengo existen 2 formas para que 2 seres se fusionen en un solo ser? Recuerdas cuales son esas 2 formas?

Akane asiente ante la primera pregunta afirmando que si recuerda lo que le conto sobre la fusión y que existen 2 maneras.

Akane: bueno la primera fusión es asiendo una serie de pasos llamada danza metamor de la raza metamorf y la otra es con… unos… pendientes…..

Los ojos de Akane se ensanchan ante recordando la segunda forma de fusión para mirar atentamente los pendientes que sostenida entre los dedos de la mano derecha Nameless.

Nameless: si estos son los pendientes potalas de los kaioshin ese fue el ítem que salió de ese dragon.

Al decir eso la boca de Akane se abría y cerraba mientras sus ojos estaban ensanchado en shock.

Akane: Co-como?

Fue la pregunta de una Akane en shock.

Nameless: tengo una teoria creo que cuando "nació" una o en este caso un CPU nuevo en GameInduatri, la existencia de este CPU trajo cambios en los distintos eventos que se desarrollan al enfrentarnos a los monstruos.

Akane proceso lo dicho Nameless.

Akane: me estas diciendo que la existencia del 5to CPU causo cambios drásticos en los parámetros digitales de cada monstruo sea un jefe o normales?

Pregunto y Nameless inclino su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda en confusión.

Nameless: este si….. eso creo jejeje

Se reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza eso causo una leve risa contenida en Akane calmando el ambiente tenso del momento.

Akane: jijiji olvide que a veces tienes tus momentos que usas tu cerebro para algo mas que solo pelear aunque es por poco tiempo jiji.

Seguía su risa contenida mientras Nameless la miraba con una sonrisa.

Nameless: oh por cierto, donde están Sol y Luna? Porque no….

Fue interrumpido porque su respuesta fue respondida

 **¡POW! GO~**

Nameless recibió un golpe limpio en el estomago por 2 personas que se habían lanzado hacia él.

¿?: masuta me alegro de verlo nya!

Fueron las palabras de una de las chicas que callo encima de Nameless.

¿?: Nameless-kun estas bien nya! Perdón por caer sobre ti pero nee-san me arrastró a esto! Nya!

Exclamo avergonzada la otra chica que callo encima de nameless.

En eso Nameless abre sus ojos para la felicidad se las que chicas que tiene encima aunque por otro lado.

Akane: 'como se atreven esas arrastradas a interrumpir nuestro momento a solas'.

Susurraba Akane con un aura oscura a su alrededor haciendo que ambas chicas saltaran del miedo y quedar de pie al lado de Nameless el cual ya recuperado se levantó mientras se limpiaba dogi como si este tuviera polvo.

Nameless: Akane cálmate ya debes de saber como son Sol y Luna.

Eso calmo un poco tensión pero las ya mencionadas sol y luna se encontraban escondidas detrás de Nameless pero en eso se asoma unas orejas de color blancas con un sutil tono rosado. Ella tiene ojos azules que a menudo son ligeramente entrecerrados, su cabello está atado y diseñado como colas gemelas sostenidas por un cordón de cinta azul, su cabeza sobresalía por completo para después hacer lo mismo con todo su cuerpo se podía ver que su atuendo consiste en un vestido azul claro y azul marino de estilo lolita, con calcetines blancos hasta los hombros con adornos de liga y zapatos azules de Mary Jane. Ella lleva dos grandes cintas azules; uno en la parte superior de la cabeza y otro en el cuello. Su mano izquierda está ligeramente envuelta alrededor de una cuerda azul y lleva una p  
equeña liga cerca de la punta de su cola.

Se ve como la chica señala con el dedo índice de su mano derecha señala a Akane y su mano izquierda apoyaba su mano en su cintura

¿?: toma eso Akane-baka Masuta nos protege… itte nya!

Nameless le dio un pequeño golpe con sus dedos en la frente y esta se empezó a sobarse.

Nameless: Sol que les dije con pelearse entre ustedes?

Pregunto en un tono de regaño mientras las orejas de la chica albina bajaron en tristeza.

¿?: Nameless-kun perdona a mi hermana sabes que es así cuando se trata de Akane-san nya.

Fue la respuesta de la otra chica que también en su cabeza sobresalían sus orejas pero también su cola ya que esta había salido de detrás de Nameless, ella tiene el pelo largo y moreno en dos coletas gemelas con dos pequeñas cintas en la parte superior de la cabeza a juego con su vestido rojo y blanco, con medias y zapatos rosas.

Nameless suspira y la mira.

Nameless: esta bien Luna pero trata de controlar a tu hermana un poco si?

La ahora ya mencionada Luna sonríe y Nameless dirige su mirada a Sol que seguía con la cabeza mirando para abajo con sus orejas agachada haciendo que Nameless se sienta un culpable, así que se acerca a Sol.

 **PAT**

Puso su mano en la cabeza de Sol y empezó acariciársela escuchado unos ronroneos de parte de esta con unas risas contenidas de parte de Luna causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Sol.

Sol: Ma-Masuta que..

No pudo seguir porque fue interrumpida por Nameless.

Nameless: perdón sol no quise que te pusieras triste por mi culpa espero me puedas perdonar?

Preguntó mientras seguía acariciando a sol en la cabeza mientras está empieza a sonreír con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Sol: Esta bien Masuta le perdonó y espero me pueda perdonar a mi por pelear denuevo.

Respondió tomando la mano de Nameless con ambas manos sin dejar de sonreír.

Nameless: claro que te perdonó ya saben que ustedes son mi familia desde que llegue a esta dimensión fueron pocas las personas pero las primeras fueron las que se convirtieron en mi familia jeje

Las 2 chicas neko y la kitsune sonríen ante la respuesta de Nameles.

Akane: Cof Cof

Akane tose falsamente para llamar la atención logrando su cometido ya que tanto las 2 chicas neko y Nameless la miran fijamente.

Akane: _creo que no debí llamar la atención pero el tiempo corre_ Nameless seria mejor si te preparas para el próximo encuentro no?

Pregunto mientras sol soltaba la mano de Nameless y este golpea su la palma de su mano izquierda con su mano derecha como si fuera un mazo de un juez golpeando un superficie de madera.

Nameless: oh es cierto pero primero…. Me podrían dar algo de comer es que me estoy muriendo de hambre jajaja

La risa de Nameless hace que las demás se rían y lo dejan ser.

Akane: no cambias Nameless-kun y donde comerás?

Le pregunto y en eso recibe una sonrisa de parte de este.

Nameless: en la habitación del tiempo

Un silencio se formo de repente en el lugar.

Sol/Luna: eh? ¡EEEEHHHHH! / eh? ¡EEEEHHHHH!

Fue el grito de sorpresa de las chicas neko y se oye un suspiro de Akane.

Akane: me lo supuse ya que vienes a entrenar bien iré a preparar las cosas.

Dicho eso Akane se da vuelta para irse pero la voz de Nameless la detiene.

Nameless: prepara las semillas del ermitaño está vez será un entrenamiento mas serio.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras ella asiente aun estando de espalda y continua su camino para después dejando solo a las 2 neko junto a Nameless.

Luna: Nameless-kun en serio volverás de nuevo a ese lugar?

Dijo preocupada mientras lo miraba al igual que sol, Nameless suspira mientras las mira a ambas.

Nameless: tengo un mal presentimiento chicas es por eso que voy a volver a la habitación del tiempo, además soy un Saiyajin algo como esto no me detendrá.

Sonríe al final mientras miraba a ambas chicas al igual que él ellas lo miran.

Sol: Masuta siempre a tenido un sentido del peligro muy desarrollado Luna-nee.

Miro a su hermana y esta igual la miraba para después suspirar.

Luna: tienes razón jeje has heredado eso de tu padre Nameless-kun jeje

Ante eso los 3 se echan a reír.

Nameless: tienen razón jejeje bueno me acompañan? debo juntar algunas cosas antes de entrar a la habitación tiempo.

Ambas asienten para después luna lo toma del brazo derecho y sol del lado izquierdo empezar a caminar hacia el cuarto de Nameless para buscar las otras capsules con el equipo de entrenamiento.

Nameless: _ya abra empezado el combate de Nepgear-chan y Uni-chan den lo todo de ustedes chicas._

Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos ya que veía que llegaba a su cuarto.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escenario-**

* * *

 **-Coliseo del torneo de GameIndustri-**

Se ven como nepgear y uni iban llegando a la plataforma del torneo corriendo ambas pegadas una ala otra mejilla contra mejilla llegando a dar el ultimo paso en la plataforma.

Nepgear/ Uni: Llegamos!/ Llegamos!

Dijeron al unísono haciéndole caer a los presentes una gota de sudor lo que acaban de presenciar.

En eso la referí del torneo 5pb habla.

5pb: bien ya las siguientes participantes llegaron y espero estén listos! _aunque me pregunto si podrán pelear con un espacio así esto seria una pelea aérea de nuevo!_

Con esos últimos pensamientos dio un suspiro en su mente pero antes de proseguir fue interrumpida.

Light: bueno parece que tenemos un problema! Pero no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar y por lo que veo será necesario usar la siguiente forma de la plataforma!

Esas palabras dichas por light llamo la atención de todos.

Nepgear/ Uni: _siguiente forma? / siguiente forma?_

Esos fueron los pensamientos de las candidatas a CPU de Planeptune y Lastation.

Antes de que se dijera algo Light prosiguió con lo suyo.

Light: Campo virtual activado! _Veamos que escenarios hay mmm este!_ Campo abierto Celestia!

El coliseo cambio por completo ahora todos se mantenían suspendidos en el aire observando el nuevo cambio de escenario para volver a parecer en sus asientos pero estaban flotando alrededor del campo virtual.

Todos-light y Plutia: eh? EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!

Todos dieron un grito de junto a la sorpresa y el shock ante el cambio que surgió en el coliseo.

Light: les presento la siguiente fase del Coliseo el espacio virtual de combate!

De pronto la parte de los asientos del coliseo se divide en 4 partes 3 de partes de civiles y la otra parte se encontraba el palco de las CPU mientras que debajo de este estaba el palco del réferi donde podía ver la pelea sin problema Ambas partes flotaban alrededor del campo virtual añadiendo las pantallas virtuales que se hacen presente para que todos tengan una mejor visualización de la pelea(2).

 **-Palco de las CPU-**

Todos a excepción de Plutia que seguía dormida quedaron en shock hasta que a las se CPU les hizo un Click en su cabeza cuando Light menciono "Celestia"

Noire: soy yo…

Sus palabras se detienen pero Blac continua lo que ella diría.

Blac: o acaso…

Sus palabras se detienen también pero es continuada por Vert.

Vert: dijo…

Deteniendo sus palabras haciendo a Neptune la que continuara la frase.

Neptune: NEPUU! ACASO DIJO CELESTIA!

Esa declaración despertó del shock a los demás.

Histoire: vaya su tecnología es avanzada tanto o superior a Planeptune para poder generar un espacio virtual pero tengo un duda es una replica exacta de Celestia?

En eso todas voltean a ver a histoire que esta fascinada ante el creador de este espacio virtual pero tenía sus dudas si esto era una replica exacta de Celestia eso significa que el creador del espacio virtual estuvo en Celestia así que para aclarar sus dudas decidió hacer esa pregunta.

Noire: no hay dudas que es una replica muy exacta ya que no siento que nos teletransportaramos o algo por el estilo pero lo que me da entender que la persona que creo el espacio virtual no solo tiene tecnología avanzada sino que estuvo en Celestia.

Respondió analizando el campo virtual "Celestia" con seriedad en su rostro pero por dentro esta impresionada.

Vert: no creo que deban de buscar tanto ya que sabemos quien creo el espacio virtual.

Ante el comentario de Vert todas las presentes y conscientes en el palco centran su mirada en ella.

Blac: espera como es que nosotras ya sabemos quien creo el espacio virtual explícate?

Ante la respuesta de Blac Vert se cruza de brazos por de bajo de su pecho para hacerlos sobresaltar mas su pecho, causando que tanto Blac de hyper como de ultra le salieran una vena en la frente dando a entender que ambas se están empezando a enojar por la acción de Vert.

Vert: no recuerdas lo que dijo Nameless cuando apareció enfrente de su amigo después de que este fue lanzado contra una de las paredes del Coliseo, no escucharon lo que dijo en ese momento?

Entonces todos empiezan a pensar Neptune hacia un esfuerzo en hacerlo.

Neptune: que grosero! Para que sepas autor yo puedo pensar sin problemas!

Exclamo rompiendo la 4ta pared mientras a los presentes le sale una gota de sudor.

Noire: con lo perezosa que eres como diosa me resulta difícil saber si usas tu cerebro para algo que no sea comer, jugar y dormir Neptuno.

Enumerando las cosas que hace Neptuno cuando usa su cerebro.

Neptune: NEEPUU! Que grosera eres Nowa además yo por lo menos se divertirme y no como tu una obsesionada en el trabajo por eso no sabes lo que es diversión!

Ambas Noire de hyper y ultra se enojaron porque aunque Neptune insultara a la Noire de su dimensión la de ultra también se sintió que la ofendían por extensión.

Pero de pronto sintieron un escalofríos girando levemente vieron que eran sus oráculos de tanto de Planeptune como de Lastation de la hyperdimension.

Histoire: por lo menos Noire hace su trabajo Neptuno

Una aura aterradora empezaba a emanar de lo enojada que estaba Histoire.

Kei: deberías relajarte debes en cuando lady Noire tal vez lady Neptune no sea un buen ejemplo..

Fue interrumpida porque se escucho un "oye" de Neptune por decir que es un mal ejemplo.

Pero Neptune es silenciada por la severa mirada de Histoire.

Kei: bien como decía quizás Lady Neptune no sea un buen ejemplo como diosa pero descansa y se mantiene enérgica o debo de mencionar las veces que se a desmayado por el exceso de trabajo? _Tienes suerte de haber conocido a Nameless en ese entonces era "N" él les a ayudado en el concepto de hacer las cosas bien, pero cuando se fue ellas volvieron a la misma rutina así volviendo a hacer lo mismo aunque Nameless se a mantenido en contacto con Nosotras las oráculos por si necesitábamos de su ayuda._

La pregunta de Kei le causo un escalofríos a ambas Noire ya que se lo decían por extensión y la Noire de Ultradimensión entendió, vio a su contraparte de Hyperdimension que estaba sonrojada de vergüenza, además, Kei a diferencia de las otras oráculos ella es una chica corta con piel pálida y cabello plateado de corte infantil. Sus ojos son de un color azul agua brillante y usa un traje negro casi formal con forro plateado con muchos botones y pantalones cortos, en lugar de pantalones o pantalones. Debajo de los calcetines altos negros con detalles en blanco, y zapatillas negras con pequeños detalles en azul y plateado en la parte superior. Dos colas largas provienen de la chaqueta y tienen color azul en el interior. Debajo de su traje negro hay una camisa blanca con botones y una corbata azul claro, el cuello tiene forros negros simétricos.

Noire: N-no te-tenias porque decírselo a todos kei! Además siempre tomo un descanso no es como si trabajaran en el descansó o algo así.

Ante la respuesta de Noire Kei da un suspiro mientras mantenía su postura firme ante su diosa haciendo que por instinto Noire de un paso hacia atrás.

Kei: mas adelante pensaremos la srt histoire y yo sobre sus respectivo castigo entendido?

Pregunto con tono muy serio mas de lo que Noire se acostumbra a escuchar de ella haciendo estremecer a Neptune y a Noire.

Neptune/ Noire: Haai!/Haai!

Dijeron al unísono sin darse cuenta que se habían dado un abraso por el temor de las 2 oráculos enojadas.

Las oráculos de Lowee y Leanbox le salieron una gota de sudor ante el respectivo enojo con sus propias diosas.

Kei: bien ahora estábamos recordando lo que Lady Vert dijo de Nameless cuando llego su amigo no?

Todas menos Neptune y Noire asienten con la cabeza mientras la CPU de Planeptune y Lastation empezaron una pelea cómica al separarse del abraso siendo ignorados por los demás.

En eso la oráculo de Lowee se acerca para responde a la pregunta.

Mina: bueno por lo que escuche dijo "a veces no se si eres un genio o un demente pero creo que eres ambos" en eso después su amigo se había levantado del piso como si nada y le respondió "sabes no se cuantas veces te he escuchado decir eso que ya perdí la cuenta".

Todas las que escucharon atentamente la respuesta de Mina asienten mientras ella mantiene su postura firme, además de vigilar que Ram y Rom no se metan en problemas se puede ver que Mina es una chica alta y de piel clara que tiene el pelo muy largo color azul leche que se usa en coletas bajas con grandes piezas circulares de color amarillo anaranjado con flequillo corto. Sus ojos son de color azul oscuro con un par de anteojos cuadrados rojos en frente de ellos. Mina tiene la apariencia de una estudiante graduada, con un vestido corto blanco debajo de una chaqueta roja larga como una bata abierta con forro dorado y botones. Las mangas se hinchan debajo de su codo y tienen puños largos, mientras que en su cuello hay un collar y un lazo rojo con una insignia dorada. Un sombrero de graduado a juego está en su cabeza con dos largas borlas blancas en los extremos opuestos, mientras que ella también tiene un par de medias transparentes con volantes y tacones rojos.

Kei: correcto y eso quiere solo una cosa, es mas lo dejo en claro en este momento al activar ese campo virtual que Light es el creador de dicho espacio virtual.

Se creo un silencio en el lugar que Histoire corto.

Histoire: ya veo, cuando lo vi sentí que ese chico es mas de lo que aparenta así que no se confíen y me refiero a los que se enfrenten a él o quien sabe lo que puede hacer realmente si se pone serio, ya que como han visto lo que hizo contra ese dragon y eso que solo lo paralizo mas no lo derroto porque se lo dejo a Nameless.

Comento mientras tenia las miradas sobre ella, en eso blac(hyper) se acerca a Histoire.

Blac: acaso me dices que si hubiera querido el amigo de Nameless hubiera matado al "dragon antiguo" si él quería?

Solo para recibir un asentimiento de parte de la pequeña tomo de Planeptune.

Histoire: así es pero es el hecho de que el trajo el dragón podría también haberlo eliminado si él quisiera pero como ven no lo hizo.

En eso 5pb anuncia el inicio de la pelea así haciendo que todas dejen de lado el tema de momento ya que tenían que prestar atención a las chicas candidatas a CPU de Planeptune y Lastation.

Blac: bueno parece que dejaremos de lado esta conversación para otro momento _grrr algo me dice que mi pelea con ese chico será problemático._

Los pensamientos de blac no estaban lejos de la realidad pues no sabe lo que le espera y eso le molesta pero decidió concentrarse en la pelea actual.

 **-Campo de batallas virtual Celestia-**

Todo el publico gritaba de emoción por esta batalla.

5pb: bien los participantes ya están listos?

Fue la pregunta mientras sus ojos se posan en Nepgear.

Nepgear: estoy lista!

Exclamo con seriedad en sus ojos mientras sacaba su espada.

La mirada de 5pb va hacia Uni.

Uni: yo igual estoy lista! _No creas que me dejare vencer, además Nameless-san me enseñó que siempre debo entrenar con distintos tipos de armas para no estar en desventaja así que lo siento pero hoy será una pelea difícil ella, ya que se que Nepgear también porta un arma de largo y corto alcance así que jugare al mismo juego! Usare Este regalo que él me dio y no pienso desperdiciarlo ya que el se esforzó en purificarla por completo!_

Sacando su espada? Eso sorprendió muchos ya que ella es una Candidata a CPU de largo alcance esto tomo desprevenida a Nepgear pero también causando un escalofríos en esta ya que la espada que estaba en la mano de Uni era ni mas menos que la espada maldita que con ella podía matar a una CPU, pero una duda llego en la mente de Nepgear ¿como puede existir aun esa espada? si ella misma con ayuda de los demás lograron destruirla es mas la espada que ella tiene esta hecha de los restos de dicha espada pues una vez destruida la maldición fue eliminada de sus restos y ahora delante de ella vuelve a ver la misma espada pero sentía algo diferente de esta.

Pero no solo fue Nepgear quien reaccionó ante la aparición de dicha espada sino que también lo hicieron las CPU de la hyperdimension ya que estas también conocen lo que esa espada puede hacer pero también percatándose de algo muy importante de dicha espada es que no emitía maldad o energía negativa por eso decidieron observar en lugar de hacer algo.

5pb: muy bien! Que empiece el combate!

Tan pronto como dijo eso ambas se lanzaron una contra la otra.

 **¡CLANG! ¡CRAC!**

Ante el choque de sus espadas causo que la tierra en sus pies se quiebre mientras ambas empujan entre si sacando chispas de sus espadas.

Nepgear: dime Uni de donde sacaste esa espada!

Exclamo mientras presionaba su espada contra la de Uni con tanta fuerza para que lograra retroceder unos pasos sin perder el equilibrio y sin bajar la guardia ya que vio que Nepgear se lanzo a atacar en un corte vertical.

 **FII~**

Uni logra esquivar la espada de Nepgear haciéndose hacia un lado(izquierda) sin desperdiciar un solo segundo y encontrar a su oponente con la "guardia baja" se lanzo contra su oponente para asestarle un corte de forma vertical, pero Nepgear se había anticipado a su movimiento y en un rápido movimiento de manos puso su espada de forma horizontal mientras la sujeta fuertemente con su mano izquierda para que en un movimiento rápido.

 **¡CLANG!**

Nepgear logra bloquear el ataque de Uni.

Uni: si quieres saber de donde saque la espada fue un regalo de Nameless-san!

 **¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! CHIRRR ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!**

Cada choque de sus espadas hacían saltar chispas de estas para luego ambas retroceder para acto seguido desaparecer dejando impresionados a los espectadores pero mas a sus respectivas hermanas.

 **-Palco de las CPU-**

Cabe decir que el silencio reinaba en ambas partes tanto las CPU hyper como de ultra excluyendo a la que aun seguía durmiendo, pero el silencio se termino cuando una de las gemelas candidatas a CPU de Lowee hablo.

Ram: wwooo parece que Nameless-nii las entreno también! _Ups creo que no debí decir eso._

Sabia que metió la pata al revelar su entrenamiento secreto con Nameless pero este no las entrenaba duramente sino que las entrenaba acorde a su condición y cuando estas se acostumbraban les iba aumentando de a poco la dificultad ya que él las quiere como si de sus propias hermanas fuesen.

En eso la mirada de una Blac se clavo en sus pequeñas hermanas ante esta información aunque no fue solo ella sino también los demás.

Rom: creo que te emocionaste mucho Ram _aunque en verdad esto es emocionante el encuentro de ellas 2._

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado Rom se quedo al lado de su hermana Ram ya que de manera lenta pero a la vez peligrosa se acercaba su onee-chan Blac.

Blac: ¡Un momento! _Porque siento que esta frase la reconozco_ como puede ser que Nameless'-kun' las haya entrenado sin que yo lo supiera?!

Ambas se tensaron ante la pregunta pero no fue la única ya que Noire y Neptune querían saber pero aun lado de estas se encontraban las oráculos Histoire, Kei y Mina que no dijeron nada y no tenían curiosidad ya que ellas eran consiente de los entrenamientos, aunque Mina le "aconsejo" a Nameless que no sea muy exigente con el entrenamiento de Ram y Rom el cual aceptó el "consejo" de Mina sin chistar, en tanto Kei estaba al tanto del entrenamiento Lady Uni así como Histoire estaba al tanto del de Nepgear, aunque ellas no sabían el verdadero potencial de Nameless ya que en ese entonces era conocido solo como "N" y no por su verdadero nombre, además que este siempre lleva consigo puesta una gabardina con capucha cuando usaba su verdadero nombre a excepción cuando se trataba de las CPU sus Candidatos a CPU y a sus oráculos este se mostraba sin su gabardina con capucha para verse con du dogi de combate y su báculo sagrado, así que él logro convencer a las oráculos siendo la de Lowee que le "aconsejo" algo que no podía negarse, logrando así su cometido de entrenar a las candidatas a CPU mientras realizaban misiones de gremio en el proceso para si no sólo ayudar en el entrenamiento sino también a sus respectivas Naciones algo que las oráculos no refutaron ya que estuvieron de acuerdo y ahora en la actualidad se ven esos resultados aunque vieron también descubriendo el verdadero potencial de este mismo en el proceso.

Ram: bueno el entrenamiento lo hacíamos cuando realizábamos misiones en el proceso así que era un ganar y ganar para todos onee-chan!

Exclamo tratando de calmar la tensión que su onee-chan estaba generando al descubrir su entrenamiento con Nameless junto con su hermana y las demás candidatas a CPU.

Rom: onee-chan Nameless-nii solo nos enseñó lo básico del entrenamiento _aunque fue pesado y un poco extraño pero tuvo sus resultados,_ además este entrenamiento básico dijo que fue el mismo que recibió su padre de parte de maestro hace ya varios años.

Aunque Blac tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas ya que sus hermanas aceptaron a nameless como su hermano mayor, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza vuelve su atención a sus hermanas pequeñas.

Blac: esta bien por esta vez lo dejare pasar ya que veo la razón de que las acciones estuvieran muy equilibrados aunque veo que Nameless'-kun' hizo parte para ayudarte en Leanbox y mantener un porcentaje de las acciones de cada nación en igualdad no es así Vert?

Preguntó haciendo que la CPU Leanbox pusiera su dedo índice de la mano izquierda en la mejilla del mismo lado en forma pensativa

Vert: ya veo pero yo no fui informada de esto a menos que…

Dirigió su mirada a Chika la cual se tenso ya que conocía esa mirada y era cuando si amada Vert quería hablar seriamente con ella.

Chika es una mujer de piel clara con el pelo muy largo y rizado de color menta que se usa en una coleta alta con una pieza de moño doble negra y verde con pocos flequillos y largos rizos de cabello que enmarcan su rostro. Sus ojos son de color rojo almendra.

Lleva un vestido negro revelador con botas largas y guantes que terminan en su muñeca, junto con un cuello negro con una esfera blanca en el centro que tiene una pequeña x verde en el centro y dos pequeños pedazos de tela púrpura. En ambas caderas, Chika tiene segmentos de tela de cinta negra que tienen piezas de tela más largas que cuelgan de ambos lados con un color verde brillante en el interior. La falda es prácticamente inexistente en el vestido, ya que es una simple tela delante de su área inferior.

Vert: haya algo que quieras decirme Chika?

Fue la pregunta con una dulce sonrisa demasiado que la hizo estremecer.

Chika: bu-bueno Vert-onee-sama Nameless-san vino un día y hablo conmigo haciendo mención de que entrenaría a las candidatas a CPU haciendo misiones del gremio, en ese momento no entendí muy bien ya que el me pidió si podía hacer misiones para Leanbox yo en ese momento no entendí pero cuando vi como estaban las acciones de las demás Naciones entendí que si Nameless-san no hubiera venido a pedir hacer esas misiones para Leanbox creo que estarías en una crisis en las Acciones de nuestra Nación.

Respondió con total honestidad dejando en silencio a todos siendo Vert la que se recupera rápidamente.

Vert: ya veo bueno creo deberé de agradecerle de la manera mas "adecuada~"

Algunas de las presentes se sonrojaron ante esa insinuación IF iba a reclamar pero..

 **¡CLANG! CHIRRR ¡CLANG!**

escucharon unos fuertes choque de espadas que causo un cráter que empezaba a aumentar su magnitud por cada choque de espadas que generaba el combate de Nepgear y Uni para un momento a otro volvieron a desaparecer.

Noire: parece Vert que tendrás que dejar tu "agradecimiento" para otro momento y también dejaremos el tema del entrenamiento para otro momento ya que él solamente tiene las respuesta a las preguntas que todas tenemos.

Todas asienten ante lo que Noire dijo y dejaron esta charla para otro momento.

Noire: _en verdad te he descuidado Uni siento que soy una hermana terrible y espero tener un momento a solas para pasar un tiempo contigo un tiempo de hermana a hermana, tenias razón Nameless-kun no conozco del todo a mi hermana pero eso cambiara lo prometo._

Con esos últimos pensamientos una sonrisa se formaba en Noire al ver a su pequeña hermana manejar una espada ya que ella también era del tipo de combate cercano con espada y ahora contemplaba el combate con orgullo hacia su hermana de lo fuerte que se ha vuelto.

Neptune: _parece que Na-kun ayudo mucho a Neppy Jr, mini Noire, Ram y Rom mmm de tanto pensar me dieron ganas de comer mas pudin iré por otro de esa mini nevera._

Lentamente se aleja de las demás yendo hacia la mini nevera abriéndola con cuidado y sacando varios pudines para después cerrar dicha mini nevera e ir hacia su asiento para terminar abriendo uno de los pudines para empezar a consumirlo sin que la notaran logrando así su cometido agarrar mas pudin sin ser descubierta.

 **-Campo de batalla virtual Celestia-**

 **¡BOOM!**

Una gran explosión se origino de un momento a otro haciendo que se levantara una enorme cortina de polvo de tierra, poco a poco la cortina de polvo se iba disipando y de un momento a otro

 **¡CHIRRRR¡**

Se escucho el rechinido de 2 espadas confrontándose entre si.

 **¡CLANG!** **SHU―~**

Se escucho el choque de 2 espadas para después ver 2 siluetas salir de la cortina de polvo en direcciones opuestas.

 **TAP**

Se escucho por un lado siendo Uni que emergió del la cortina de polvo/tierra.

 **TAP**

Al mismo tiempo se pudo escuchar otro paso que venía del lado opuesto y de este emergía de la cortina polvo/tierra Nepgear, ya que ambas habían retrocedió a gran velocidad en ese ultimo choque de espadas ambas decidieron retroceder.

Nepgear: parece que Nameless te ha entrenado bien Uni.

Dijo formándose una sonrisa en sus labios ya que al decir eso vio que Uni se ruborizo levemente pero sin bajar la guardia.

Uni sacude su cabeza para despejar su sonrojo logrando su cometido.

Uni: y que me dices tu Nepgear siempre traías bastante comida en los entrenamientos demasiado diría.

Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Uni ya que era su turno de devolverle sus palabras logrando su objetivo viéndose enfrente de ella una Nepgear sonrojada pero aun con la guardia en alto.

Nepgear: creo que deberíamos podríamos dejar ya este pequeño "calentamiento" que tuvimos he ir enserio Uni que me dices?

Pregunto así cambiando el tema de la comida y al mismo tiempo calmando su sonrojo de sus mejillas.

5pb: parece que ambas candidatas a CPU irán enserio ahora y pasaran a su forma HDD.

Todo el publico veía atentamente la pelea quedaron impresionados por el "calentamiento" y ahora viene la mejor parte siendo sus hermanas y amigos las que prestan mas atención a los acontecimientos que se esta empezando a desarrollar.

Uni asienten en afirmación y ambas son envueltas en una luz

La luz alrededor de ambas candidatas a CPU se empezó a disminuir revelando poco a poco como ambas se encontraron en su forma HDD.

Por un lado esta Nepgear luciendo su ahora forma HDD de Purple Sister (hermana purpura) su cabello se volvio un tono más brillante con un tono rosa muy ligero agregado y se alargo hasta las rodillas, mientras que su flequillo y partes laterales antes de las orejas también se alargaron. Sus ojos se tornan de un color azul brillante y su broche ahora es una pieza redonda blanca con un centro azul, también se puede ver que su forma HDD es un traje blanco de leotardo con detalles en color lila que se conecta alrededor del cuello con botas y guantes de colores similares.

Mientras tanto….

A unos metros enfrente de ella estaba Uni luciendo su forma HDD de Black Sister (hermana Negra) su cabello se volvio un gris muy claro / blanco y su cabello se formo en coletas perforadas, mientras que su flequillo se clava hacia afuera con las partes laterales siendo más cortas y muy rizadas mientras que sus ojos ahora son de un color verde brillante. Su atuendo consiste en un traje de leotardo con cuello y piezas de pecho. Ambos equipos lucen detalles plateados, ella usa botas altas hasta el muslo y guantes largos en ambas iteraciones.

Purple sister(Nepgear): entonces….

Miraba fijamente a Uni en su forma HDD mientras Nepgear se ponía en posición de combate con su espada en la mano derecha sujetándola con firmeza.

Black Sister(Uni): Lista…..

Mira fijamente a Nepgear en su forma HDD mientras copiaba la acción de Nepgear poniéndose en pose de pelea con su espada agarrada firmemente de su mano izquierda.

En eso se ve que ambas candidatas se les forma una sonrisa en sus labios.

Purple Sister(Nepgear)/ Black Sister(Uni): VAMOS!/ VAMOS!

Ambas se lanzan una contra la otra.

 **¡CLANG! CHIRRR ¡CLANG! ¡CRAC! ¡CLANG! CHIRRR ¡CLANG!**

El choque de sus espadas continuas provoco que el piso se agriete mas y mas con cada choque de espadas causando que se genere un pequeño cráter que empieza a crecer con cada choque de espadas que de estas al mismo tiempo salían chispas al momento de encontrarse entre si.

 **CHIRRRRR ¡CLANG!**

Nepgear logra romper la cadena de ataques repeliendo la espada de Uni y al hacerlo rompe la defensa de su oponente al mismo tiempo que provoca una pequeña ráfaga de aire que se genere junto a un leve levantamiento de polvo/tierra en sus pies.

Aprovechando esta oportunidad lanza un corte diagonal de la parte sin filo Uni miraba como en shock el golpe que parecía que de acercaba a cámara lenta.

Y lentamente la espada la había "cortado" haciendo que los ojos de Nepgear se ensancharan y rápidamente dio media vuelta colocando su espada en forma horizontal.

 **¡CLANG¡ ¡BOOM!**

Una explosión se origino donde se encontraba Nepgear levantándose una gran nube de tierra.

 **CHIRRR**

El rechinido de 2 espadas que empuja con fuerza una contra la otra se escucha entre la nube de humo mientras poco a poco esta se va disipado.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): No pensé que usarías el zansoken un "truco de la vieja escuela" de Nameless Uni.

Fue la voz Nepgear la que se escucho dentro de la nube de tierra haciendo y al momento que menciono a Uni todos menos Light ya que este estaba al tanto, las oráculos que estaban al tanto del progreso de las Candidatas a CPU en su entrenamiento y las CPU de Ultradimensión ya se imaginaban este desarrolló siendo que el entrenó a Plutia, por otro lado los demás abrían la boca y tenían los bien abiertos ante este hecho.

La nube de tierra se iba disipando lentamente dejando ver a Nepgear también viéndose como su espada choca en confrontación contra la espada de su oponente mientras salían chispas de estas, al mismo tiempo la nube de tierra empezaba disiparse del lado de su oponente lentamente.

 **CHIRRRR**

Black Sister(Uni): antes solías caer con ese "truco de la vieja escuela"

Se escucho en la nube de tierra que se fue disipando lentamente dejando ver a Uni sin un rasguño y mientras las espadas de ambas empezaban a generarse mas chispas ya que ambas ejercían mas fuerza una sobre la otra ambas haciendo que amabas siguieran a la par.

 **¡CLANG!**

Hicieron un movimiento simultaneo…

 **SHU―~**

A gran velocidad retroceden hacia atrás sin despegar sus miradas fijas y con una sonrisa en sus labios en ambas candidatas.

 **TAP**

Uni fue la primera en tocar el terreno sólido sobre sus pies.

 **TAP**

En unos metros delante de ella la misma acción fue realizada por Nepgear que toco el suelo y al momento de hacerlo las miradas de ambas se afila.

 **¡CHIZZ!**

Ambas desaparecen siendo vistas por Light que aparece al lado de 5pb.

Light: hola!

Exclamo mientras tenia una de sus sonrisas típicas de él asustando a 5pb.

5pb ¡AAH!

Fue el grito de susto de 5pb había lanzado un golpe por instinto pero este fue bloqueado con un solo dedo por Light.

Light: kukuku parece que te asuste perdón kukuku pero vine a ayudarte en este encuentro para que sepas donde están

5pb paso de tener un escalofríos por la risa de light a un sonrojo de vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

5pb: per-perdón y gracias por la ayuda.

Contestó inclinándose levemente hacia adelante en señal de agradecimiento en eso light le entrega unos lentes.

Light: _si ya esto parece el clásico de naruto digo relleno_ con ellos podrás verlos como yo es un invento que te ayudará en este tipo de torneo _aunque no se si podrá seguir nuestra tanto mía como de Nameless._

Con esos pensamientos este sonrió sinceramente ya que llegara a la final para enfrentarse a él.

En ese momento 5pb se puso los lentes y empezó a ver como todo a su alrededor iba cada vez mas despacio.

5pb: 'gracias por los lentes' _espero no lo haya escuchado._

Murmuró agradeciéndole en voz baja a Light con un poco de avergüenza que se notaba en sus mejillas.

Light: 'de nada 5pb' _jajaja_

Respondió causando que su sonrojo aumentará ya que si le oyó lo que dijo.

Mientras light avergonzaba a 5pb.

 **¡CLANG! ¡CHIZZ! ¡CLANG! ¡CHIZZ! ¡CLANG! ¡CHIZZ!**

Se escuchaban los choques de espada siendo que al momento que chocaban ambas desaparecían volviendo a chocar sus espadas creando hondas de choques por la colisión.

 **-Palco de las CPU-**

Un silencio reino en el lugar hasta que este fue roto de un momento a otro.

Noire: ¡¿QUE CLASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO BASICO TUVIERON?!

Exclamo con euforia ante lo que estaba presenciando frente a sus ojos, incluso llego a pensar que su hermana pequeña le podría dar pelea y eso le lleno de orgullo el ver a su pequeña hermanita pero no es como si quisiera ir a abrasarla en este momento para felicitarla por su gran progreso! Así que no se hagan la idea equivocada!

Las demás CPU(hyper y ultra excluyendo plutia) asentía ante lo dicho por noire(hyper) y por el otro lado las oráculos le cae una gota de sudor por la exagerada impresión de noire(hyper) si bien sabian el progreso de las chicas y estaban satisfechas por el buen trabajo tanto en los resultados como en el progreso del mismo pero también lo estaban por el lado de las misiones junto a la cantidad de acciones que generaron al hacerlo conjunto hacían el "entrenamiento básico".

Ram: bueno nos hiso poner un caparazón de tortuga que de inicio pesa 100kg semana aumentaban 10kg mas y al pasar el tiempo nos acostumbramos al peso así que al pasar 1 año teníamos encima 630kg…

Fue interrumpida por su hermana al decir la cantidad que tenían encima al pasar 1 año.

Blac: ¡630kg! Eso no es un entrenamiento básico y mas en sus formas humanas! _En que estabas pensando Nameless-kun!_

Exclamo con enojo pero antes que su irá hiciera algo Ram prosiguió su explicación.

Ram: lo se pero Onee-chan ten en cuenta que subía por semana el peso, además que en el proceso que usábamos el caparazón también realizábamos misiones para que nos acostumbremos al peso ya que al hacer las misiones que estas eran de reparticiones y con ello haciéndonos ir caminando por lugares difíciles pero que te acostumbras al mismo tiempo que nos ayudaba a acostumbrarnos mas al caparazón y al mismo peso, también nos hacia encontrar una pequeña piedra a la cual le escribía un símbolo para poder identificarla siendo esto hecho en el bosque virtual y lo raro es que lo monstruos no se nos acercaban parece que Nameless-nii hizo algo..

Pero fue interrumpida por Neptune.

Neptune: bueno dejando de lado a los monstruos que tenían miedo de acercarse a la zona de su entrenamiento por lo que veo como una simple piedra les ayuda a entrenar!

Exclamo ante la siguiente forma de entrenamiento pero fue ignorada escudándose un "no ignoren al protagonista" haciéndole caer una gota de sudor a los presentes.

Ram: _bien en que iba mmmm ya recuerdo,_ pero por el lado positivo nos evitaba problemas con los monstruos para no interrumpir el entrenamiento, al finalizar nos hizo sacar el caparazón y al hacerlo nos sentíamos mas ligeros, mas rápidos y fuertes ya que dimos un enorme salto algo que solo llegamos a dar en nuestra forma HDD como premio nameless-nii nos dio una nueva ropa de entrenamiento que creo con su poder lo hizo similar a nuestra ropa pero al tomarla en nuestras manos no la podíamos levantar y este hizo unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa de la misma ropa que tenemos puesta con diferente cantidad de peso en cada par de ropa dándonos estas palabras "estas prendas serán para cuando empiecen su propio entrenamiento ya que deben de adaptar este entrenamiento a su propio estilo de pelea" algo que hicimos también las ropas variaban en peso así que las acomodamos para no equivocarnos y de ahí en adelante nos enseñó a manejar lo básico del KI mas o menos 15 días todo lo básico aprendimos del KI.

Ram empezó a respirar un poco agitada por la larga explicación.

La palabra KI llamo la atención de IF.

IF: espera Nameless'-kun' les enseñó el uso del KI?

A lo cual Ram asiente con la cabeza en afirmación.

En eso Histoire se acerca.

Histoire: que este "KI" del que tanto hablan me lo explicarían?

Preguntó curiosa ya que ella es el tomo del mundo y tiene todo el vasto conocimiento aunque hay cosas que aun están por descubrir mas adelante.

IF toma un respiro para proceder a responder

IF: El Ki También conocido como "energía latente" o "poder de combate". es la energía vital interna que posee todo ser vivo. Esta puede desarrollarse si se aprende a percibir, controlar y manejar la energía propia, lo cual se consigue con un arduo entrenamiento especial. Incluso aquéllos que aprenden a controlar su Ki pueden percibir qué tan fuerte es un oponente, comúnmente a esta medición se denomina Sentōryoku( nv de poder o fuerza de combate) y eso es algo de lo que es el KI aunque hay mas detalles pero sería ya mucha explicación así que resumí lo que pude en esta explicación.

Termino de responder la pregunta de histoire lo en un pequeño resumen basico.

Histoire: en pocas palabras hay mas cosas que uno puede descubrir en el uso del "KI"?

Pregunto ya con mas interés en sobre esta energía y en respuesta recibió un asentimiento de parte de IF mientras movía 2 dedos de su mano derecha doblándolos como si fuera una señal de "ven" pero fue otra cosa.

Neptune: MI PUDIN!

Se podía ver como el pudin de Neptune flotaba en el aire mientras esta saltaba para tratar de alcanzarlo de manera cómica.

IF: y eso es otra forma de usar KI que es la telequinesis o poder mental esto solo se puede lograr si se entrenan meditando seriamente al mismo tiempo que también entrenas físicamente y espiritualmente para cuando ya estés a un nv aceptable con un buen balance en el entrenamiento mental, espiritual y físico podras mover objetos, destruirlos con la energía de KI mental al mismo tiempo también puedes desarrollar la capacidad de leer la mente y poder comunicarse por telepatía.

Comento para después mover los dedos lentamente para que el pudin baje a las manos de Neptune.

Neptune: siii! Por fin tengo a mi precioso!

Exclamo para segundos después seguir comiendo causando que les callera una gota de sudor a los presentes.

En tanto historie recabó toda la información dicha por IF pero sabia que la versión mas completa la tendría Nameless así que no volvió a preguntar sobre el KI así todas volvieron a centrarse en la pelea sin percatarse que lo que se dijo sobre el KI hizo sonreír a la pequeña candidata a CPU de lowee.

Ram: _creo que tendré que decirle a Nameless-nii que me ayude a entrenar en ese concepto así podre hacer mis bromas mas divertidas de lo que ya son jeje_

Río mentalmente mientras por fuera tenia una sonrisaya que dentro de poco tendría que volver al entrenamiento para poder mover los objetos con la mente para hacer sus bromas.

Mientras Ram seguía sumida en sus pensamientos se podría ver como Uni y Nepgear cambiaron sus espadas por sus propias Armas de fuego.

 **-Campo de Batalla Virtual Celestia-**

Con sus armas en mano empezaron a lanzarse una ráfaga de energía ya que ambas lograron infundir KI en sus armas.

Las ráfagas de Ki de sus armas chocaron formándose pequeños sonidos explosivos.

 **¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

Empezaba a generarse en el centro de la coalición de las ráfagas de energía una esfera de energía que iba creciendo poco a poco entre mas disparó siguieran llegando para que alguno llegase a su oponente pero ninguno cedía terreno ante el ataque continuó que ambas ejecutaban con sus armas.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): _debo terminar este encuentro._

Viendo como la esfera en el centro de sus disparó aumentaba.

Black Sister(Uni): _el siguiente movimiento se decidirá quien ganara._

La esfera empezó a crecer mas y mas por la ráfaga de energía que salían de sus armas.

 **¡KABOOM!**

Una gran explosión se origino a causa de la esfera que se genero por la ráfagas de energía que se lanzaban continuamente levantando una nube de humo que impedía ver a su oponente pero ambas aprovecharon esta pequeña pantalla de humo y sin más Nepgear cambió su arma de largo alcance a su espada mientras se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia delante con los ojos cerrados.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): _aun recuerdo lo que nos enseñó Nameless-kun ese día._

Mientras lentamente se veía a Nepgear con los ojos cerrados concentrada en un punto mientras seguía atravesando el humo.

* * *

 **-FlashBack-**

* * *

Se ven a una Uni y Nepgear muy agotadas en el suelo junto a N (Nameless) este ultimo tenia los ojos vendados sin mostrar signos de cansancio.

Uni: como es que pudiste mantener un combate con nosotras con los ojos vendados N-san!

Exclamo con cansancio y con un poco de su orgullo herido.

N solo suspiro.

N (Nameless): logre esto porque también entrene mis otros sentidos y gracias a ello pudo percibir a mis oponentes de esta manera de puede desarrollar la habilidad llamada Sentōryoku( nv de poder o fuerza de combate) con el puedo sentir su presencia junto a mis sentidos mejorados puedo evadir sus ataques sin depender de mis ojos solo de la presencia o energía que desprende mi oponente, esto les servirá para cuando tengan que pelear a ciegas les será de mucha ayuda.

Termino dándole una sonrisa sonrojando a ambas candidatas a CPU que apartaron la mirada dejando un poco confundido a N Por esta acción.

Nepgear: _algo me dice que en el futuro tendré que usar esta habilidad que menciona N-kun_ deberíamos ir al basilisco se está haciendo tarde y ya se va hacer la hora para hacer la comida.

Comento mientras se paraba con dificultad ya que esta aun se encontraba exhausta.

Uni: opino lo mismo debo irme ya que no me gustaría que onee-chan me vea llegar tarde y empieze ha hacerme preguntas.

Dijo con un leve tono de cansancio en su voz y tomando un respiro para recomponer un poco mas de fuerza.

Pero antes que ellas empezaran a caminar para ir cada una a sus respectivas nación N las detuvo poniendo una mano en sus hombros y ambas gruñeron ya que causo que el cansancio en sus cuerpos sea mas notable siendo que estas tenían la ropa se entrenamiento que les dio N sumando mas el cansancio que te,nían sentían su cuerpo pesado.

N: yo las llevare mas rápido con una de mis habilidades solo no digan que puedo hacerlo si? ya que esto lo uso en ocasiones para entrenamiento, combate contra monstruos y si debo ir a algún lugar sin perder tiempo.

Ambas candidatas a CPU exhausta asienten mientras N las toma de las manos dicha acción hizo que se sonrojen olvidándose por segundos el cansancio.

N se concentro mientras sostenía de un lado la mano de Nepgear y de la otra la de Uni.

 **¡TISH!**

para después de unos segundos los 3 desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 **-Fin del FlashBack-**

* * *

Purple Sister(Nepgear): _desde ese día supimos de su habilidad de teletransportación y rara vez la usa siendo que con esa técnica es difícil saber donde vendrá el oponente ya que puede aparecer sin previo aviso jeje pero gracias a ello pudimos no solo llegar antes de la comida sino que cuando termino llevando a Uni y ya cada uno en sus respectivos naciones, siendo que Nameless se fue a su casa al dejar a Uni para después cada uno de nosotros terminara ese día a dándonos un baño para recuperarnos del cansancio y mientras estaba en el baño hablamos mucho por nuestras móviles casi me pasaba la hora de la comida jiji_

Una sonrisa se formo ante ese recuerdo mientras mantenía ojos cerrados moviéndose a gran velocidad estaba por terminar de atravesar la nube de humo.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado Uni mantenía la calma con la Guardia en alto y en ese momento.

 **SHU―~**

Nepgear salió dentro de la nube de humo a gran velocidad mientras Uni se preparaba a disparar una ráfaga de energía de su Francotirador.

Purple Sister(Nepgear)/Black Sister(Uni): _No perderé!_ Aaah! _/ No perderé!_ Aaahh!

 **¡BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!**

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo siendo Uni quien disparó una Ráfaga de energía a que se dirigían para inmovilizar al oponente siendo estos sus piernas y brazos.

En estos disparos se veia cono lentamente empezaban a acercarse a Nepgear mientras esta tenia los ojos cerrados e inconscientemente dirigió KI en su espada y esta empezó a brillar una de las rafagas de energía estaba por entrar en contacto con su pierna izquierda pero..

 **¡CLANG! ¡BOOM!**

Desvía la ráfaga de energía con su espada varios metros lejos de ella este explota ya que dentro de su espada tenia inyectado su KI causando que las ráfagas de energía al ser desviadas lejos esta al entrar en contacto con el pequeño KI de Nepgear causa un desbalance haciendo este explote sin causar daño.

Black Sister(Uni): ¡QUE!

Exclamo viendo como desvío su primer disparó y rápidamente a gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia ella.

 **¡CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG! ¡KABOOM¡**

Una gran explosión se originó cuando todos las esferas de energías de los disparos de Uni fueron desviados a varios metros lejos hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo causando que este se despejara sin dejar rastros de alguna nube.

En ese momento Nepgear abrió los ojos sin perder la concentración aumento la velocidad.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): _este ultimo movimiento lo decidirá todo!_

Exclamo en su mente Nepgear mientras su espada brillaba aun mas.

Black Sister(Uni): _aun no se ha acabado!_

Exclamo haciendo desaparecer su Francotirador y haciendo aparecer su espada sin percatarse de la sonrisa de Nepgear.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): _ahora!_

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Nepgear mientras se veia un brillo en su espada y de un rápido movimiento.

 **¡CLANG!**

Ambas chocaron sus espadas creando una honda de viento por la fuerza de colisión y al ir a gran velocidad mas el haber inducido KI en su espada Nepgear gano terreno en el choque sin perder ningún momento realizando un movimiento rápido.

 **CHIIIIIRRR ¡CLANG!**

Una espada sale volando.

 **¡CRAC!**

Y esta quedo incrustada en el suelo siendo esta la espada de Uni la espada que salió despegada de sus manos así Nepgear logrando desadmar a su oponente y al mismo tiempo deteniendo su espada a escasos centímetros del cuello de Uni.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): te rindes?

Pregunto mientras apoyaba la punta de la espada sacando una línea de sangre del cuello de Uni.

Black Sister(Uni): tsk me rindo.

Respondió para luego ver como la espada de Nepgear desaparecía en partículas y le extendía la mano mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): buena pelea Uni-chan jeje

En respuesta Uni devolvió el gesto tomando la mano de Nepgear en un apretón mientras sonreía.

Black Sister(Uni): esperó tener mi revancha no lo olvides!

Exclamo con confianza manteniendo su sonrisa mientras mantenía su mano junto con la de Nepgear mientras esta se ríe levemente ante la forma en que dijo esas palabras de Uni.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): Nameless-kun te pego sus hábitos Uni-chan~

Esas palabras hicieron caer la guardia de Uni y esta empezó a sonrojarse mientras Nepgear había cortado el apretón de mano.

Black Sister(Uni): NEPGEAR!

Exclamó fuertemente mientras la mencionada desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y rápidamente.

 **TAP**

Uni aterrizo enfrente de su espada para sacarla.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): No me arrepiento de nada! Jeje

Exclamo divertida mientras se escapaban unas cuantas risas para luego ver a Uni con su espada en mano.

 **FII~**

De un movimiento rápido agitó su espada para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad detrás de Nepgear.

Black Sister(Uni): vuelve aquí Nepgear!

Así dejando el lugar en un silencio profundo.

Que fue interrumpido en solo en unos segundos.

Light: cof cof

Tosió falsamente haciendo que 5pb reaccionará así light logra su cometido

5pb: EL GANADOR DE ESTE COMBATE ES LA CANDIDATA DE PLANEPTUNE NEGEAR! _Estoy empezando a odiar esto y lo malo que me voy a acostumbrar pero lo bueno que este torneo es cad años._

Todo el publico empezó a gritar de emoción por la gran pelea que acaban de ver mientras el espacio virtual fue desactivado volviendo a ser el mismo Coliseo.

5pb: abra un descanso de 10 minutos para pasar al próximo encuentro que será ahora las CPU de Lastation Vs la CPU de Planeptune!

Exclamo viendo como todos empezaban a ovacionar a sus respectivas escudándose los nombres de las CPU de las Naciones mencionadas se escuchaba por un lado "Lady Black Heart" y por el otro "Lady Purple Heart".

 **-Palco de las CPU-**

Se veía una Neptune que había terminado pudin numero 10 y verse que miraba fijamente a Noire.

Neptune: Genial hora del que protagonista principal salga a escenas! Espero lo des todo Nowa.

Diciendo eso último con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios viendo que Noire le salió una vena hinchada en la frente pero se clamo para después sonreír con confianza.

Noire: dalo por hecho y me asegurare de que esta vez Lastation se lleve la victoria !

Exclamo con firmeza en sus palabras sin inmutarse Neptune mantuvo su sonrisa al igual que Noire.

Las candidatas de Lastation y Planeptune ya han acabado su pelea así logrando la victoria la candidata de Planeptune, ahora era el turno de las CPU de dichas Naciones las que seguirán en la siguiente ronda.

¿Podrá Planeptune volver a ganar otro combate? O ¿Lastation será la que se llevara esta victoria?

Descúbranlo En el próximo capitulo de "Un Saiyajin en GameIndustri"

 **CONTINUARÁ…..**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tarde un poco porque tuve unos dolores de cabeza terribles que no me dejaban escribir y aunque escribir poco a poco doy gracias a la ayuda de mi abuela que es la que me a criado de pequeño que parecería que goku y yo tuviéramos algo en común ambos fuimos criados por nuestros abuelos jeje y gracias a mi abuela que me daba algo para mejorarme el dolor se fue aunque vuelve en ocasiones no es tan seguido como lo era antes n.n gracias a mi abuela pude traerles el capítulo completó espero les guste si es asi dame una estrella y si quieres comenta que te pareció n.n**

 **(1)este este pequeño es una mini conservadora cono una mini heladera esta se ve en el capitulo cuando trunsk saca una capsula para darles unas bebidas esa capsula es la misma**

 **(2)Esta hace referencia a SAO 2da temporada asi que detalle algo similar**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
